


Past Truths

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Assassin's Creed, Victorious
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say history repeats itself and this time it's no different. I agreed to step into the past, curious to see the life of my ancestor, and found out more than I wanted to. Now I'm more confused than ever. The worst, or maybe best, part of all this is that Vega is also along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abstergo

I couldn't believe I agreed to hang out with her. I still couldn't come to terms with it. Why had I finally given in? All this time, that need to get to know her, be close to her, touch her…It was inexcusable! Yet, I gave in. I was perfectly happy with Beck. Or was I? He made me happy and everyone knew we were inseparable but we still didn't last. He was everything I thought I needed up until Victoria Vega waltzed into Hollywood Arts. Suddenly, it felt like my very being wanted nothing more than to be with her. She was like a magnet dragging me in. I hated the way she was able to just command me with little more than her smooth voice and bright smile. To combat this strange attraction for her I did everything in my power to keep her well away from me. It seemed she just didn't learn. She kept coming back no matter how much I hurt her which in turn began to wear on me too. Every time I hurt her  **I**  felt hurt, so much so that I didn't realize when I finally gave in. Slowly I went from spending all my free time with Beck, to spending all my time subtly finding ways to at least be in her presence. I used harsh and acidic words to avoid any suspicion but I had a distinct feeling that she knew what I was doing. The weird thing was, she didn't seem to mind, and if I was being honest, I didn't either.

In fact, she took the rare moments when I let her in to try and get closer to me. I was aware of it but couldn't bring myself to stop the impending slide towards wanting what she offered. Before I knew it I was agreeing to a hangout, just us two, at lunch today. She beamed happily and said her farewell in a way that reminded me of sunshine caressing a dying flowerbed, giving it life. God, that was so sappy. She was making me feel things I never felt before and it was driving me nuts yet comforting me at the same time. I groaned at the direction my thoughts had taken when I remembered that she agreed to come over so that we could plan where to go. I rolled over on my bed to rest on my back. I pressed my hands over my eyes with just enough pressure to make them ache but not cause pain. When I removed them I was staring at my dark blue, almost black, ceiling; fake constellations hanging over me from a replica of the sky at night. I loved staring at the sky at night. I sighed and held my phone up to my face so that I could check the time. She should be here soon. I got up and headed downstairs to wait for her. Not more than five minutes later I heard a car pull up outside, on time. I pushed off the couch to get the door before she had a chance to knock. It swung open to her surprised expression and raised fist, ready to knock.

"Oh, um, hey," she stuttered out, her fist uncurling to wave uncertainly. I had to withhold the smile I wanted to let loose at her cute stutter. Ugh, I had to stop that. What was this feeling and why the hell did it have to bother me? I'd dealt with it for the whole year that I'd known her but it had never been as strong as it was now.

"Hey yourself, Vega. You coming in or are you going to stand there like an idiot?" I responded, crossing my arms. She rushed to comply and I walked away so that she could enter. She shut the door behind her and followed me with hesitant steps. This was the first time she was in my house, I realized. She was getting closer and I didn't care that she was. This was dangerous territory I was treading but I just couldn't stop and it didn't help that she encouraged me without even knowing. Or did she feel the same way? I hastily pushed that out of my thoughts. I clenched my teeth in slight frustration that I even thought of that at all. I fell onto the leather couch and looked at Vega who was standing awkwardly nearby. When she met my eyes she smiled shyly, her expression like a happy dog that wanted to jump on someone in greeting but knew not to. I sighed and gestured for her to take a seat, patting the cushion next to me and giving her the permission she was looking for.

"What are you waiting for?" I questioned her with a frown. Her smile grew, which made me roll my eyes, and then she moved to sit where I indicated. Her movements froze though as she gave me a wary look. I raised a brow at her questioningly. When she didn't explain herself right away I became agitated.

"What?" I snapped at her. Her fingers began fidgeting when she answered with a question.

"You didn't ask me to sit here so you could shove me off, did you?" she asked me. I hated the fact that I was hurt she would think that, but it  **was**  something to expect from me. I did treat her bad, but I never wanted to. I had to. It was necessary. I found I didn't like to cause her any form of pain anymore but it was the only way to keep distance between us. I was scared of what would happen if I let her in. She didn't know this though so I just rolled my eyes and raised my hands.

"I won't do anything," I reassured her. She shot me another reproachful glance before taking the seat, a good amount of space between us. I let my hands drop, unintentionally landing my right hand on her left which she rested between us. The contact alone was a rush, sending electricity through me. I heard her gasp and pull away while I remained paralyzed. What the hell was that? It felt almost…addicting. I wanted to touch her again. I flicked my eyes to her only for them to be caught in Vega's intense browns.

"So," I began, stopping to clear my throat. Jade West did  **not**  get this nervous, yet here I was, anxious in a way I had never been anxious before. I was always confident. I knew what I wanted. I was never unsure. But now I was. It was unnerving.

"Have you heard of that new entertainment corporation that just opened in downtown LA?" Vega suddenly inquired, words hasty and wavering.

"Yeah, Abstergo Entertainment. I've heard of it, but what about it?" I replied, slightly uninterested yet curious why she brought it up. My father had been bragging about it recently so naturally I wanted to see why it was so great.

"Wouldn't it be cool to see?" she went on, tilting her head and smiling in interest. When I just looked at her with a quirked brow she sighed in exasperation. Our earlier 'moment' seemed behind us now that a new topic was brought up. I always tried to get those moments out of the way when they happened, which was more and more often, unfortunately.

"They've taken gaming and entertainment to the next level! It's amazing what their machines can do! You sign up with them and they assign you an Animus machine. You're very genes are then synced with it, unlocking the secrets of your ancestors. You can live their life and see what they did, what they achieved. It's so cool!" she explained excitedly. I couldn't hold back the smile that appeared at just how psyched she was to go. I never took Vega for a gamer or having any interest in history, since she sucked at it, but she looked more than invested in the idea. I couldn't refuse her.

"So you're saying we should try it out?" I simplified.

"Yep," she said with an enthusiastic nod.

"You think we'll find anything interesting?" I wondered, looking away to stare into space. The prospect of seeing and living in a time way before mine was a concept that was quickly appealing to me. Unlike Vega, I was a history geek. A  **secret**  history geek, actually.

"I do," she confirmed, a big smile on her face. She looked so ready to go that I was willing to follow her lead.

"Ok then, figure out directions and we'll go," I told her. She cheered and jumped from her seat before pulling out her phone and getting to work without any further delay.

"Got it yet?" I asked her after a few minutes passed.

"Hold on, I'm looking for a price. This place shouldn't be too expensive, right?" she mumbled in return. It was then that I thought of cost. How could I be so stupid?

"If it's higher than fifty bucks a piece you can forget it, Vega," I warned her. She just waved me away and focused on the screen of her Pear Phone. I grumbled but stayed quiet. Her features began to grow more and more irritated the longer she searched, prompting me to question her.

"Having trouble?" I inquired.

"I can't find a price to get in!" she whined, her tone frustrated. She fell next to me on the couch with a huff.

"Relax. Let's just go over and see what they say," I suggested comfortingly, laying my hand on hers without a second thought. She looked at my hand and then at me, a blush staining her cheeks. I looked into her eyes for a few seconds and then hurriedly pulled away.

"Ok, let's go," she practically whispered. We left and climbed in my car to follow the directions Vega read out loud until we were parked in a huge lot, a grand white building with several expansive windows, was a short walk away. Tori and I exited my car and walked across the parking lot to stand outside the sliding doors. I whistled as my eyes trailed over the building. A warm soft hand in mine alerted me to Vega standing very close to me. Her grip tightened once and then she began walking forward, leading the way silently. I followed without complaint, hoping that this decision wouldn't make her question me because I was already questioning myself. The door opened as soon as we got close enough. A man in a fine pressed suit approached us as we walked in.

"Good afternoon ladies. Welcome to Abstergo. How may I help you?" he greeted with a smile and a bow. I smirked in amusement at his formality and looked at Vega to see what she thought. She was just smiling her happy smile. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yes, um, this is our first time here. How would we…" she began but he just laughed and nodded in understanding.

"Here, my name is Daniels and I'll be your guide. Come along," he replied, briefly pointing to his badge, and then gestured for us to follow him with a wave of his hand. Vega moved to do so but I stopped her.

"Wait, how much is this going to cost us?" I demanded, defenses up for some reason. I had this small nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

"Oh, this won't cost you a thing. In fact,  **we**  pay  **you**  for your services. You see, with each person that passes through here we gain new knowledge, facts, and history. This in turn gets transferred to our data base where new history can be extracted. We get paid for every new discovery we make so really you're helping us. This building is only six months old so we are constantly on the lookout for new faces to expand that knowledge," he explained. That nagging feeling grew slightly at his words. Why did I feel so distrustful? It actually sounded pretty awesome. My hand gripped Vega's and she returned it. I flicked my eyes to her, seeing her head tilted slightly, eyes narrowed, and brows creased. She looked to me, and seeing an identical expression on my face, cleared her features to replace it with a strained smile.

"Sounds exciting. My dad mentioned this place when I asked about our family tree. I always wanted to know about my ancestors," Vega shared. That piqued my interests. My own father never hesitated to share with me the success of the West family. We held a strong corporation of our own and commanded many other smaller businesses but I have yet to find out what exactly happened behind the scenes. He wouldn't tell me, claiming that I should wait until I finally turned eighteen in a couple months. That, or I had to find out on my own. I didn't care so I never thought about it again until now. Now I could possibly find out. Suddenly, I felt like I needed to know.

"Yeah, I was curious about my ancestors too," I joined in. Our guide smiled and began walking again. We both followed this time.

"Good, then you've come to the right place. Let's start by finding you a room and beginning the first syncing process. It takes the machine a few minutes to accurately connect you to the system. First, let me grab something for you two before we head out," he continued to explain. We followed him to a huge desk where he stopped to chat with the person sitting behind it. She briefly glanced at us with a smile before returning to him. He picked up two flat screen devices that looked like Pear Pads then waved for us to follow him once more. We did, tagging along behind him as he led us through the immaculate building, past trees, over a small bridge with a small pond under it, and across into a clear elevator that actually traveled up through a huge freakin' fish tank.

"You'll need these to get around," he told us, handing us each the devices he picked up.

"What is it?" Vega asked, turning it around in her hands.

"It's a communicator. It's almost like a passport and guidance system all in one. Watch, while in the elevator, select the wireless symbol at the top to open the menu which will have a list of the elevator floors," he lectured.

"You mean…" I began, not believing the extent of the technology used here. He nodded.

"Yep, everything here is synced with those communicators. From here you can access almost everything. Select the Sample Seventeen Studio on the second floor," he suggested. Vega did so and soon we were on our way.

"Amazing," she gasped in awe.

"You're telling me. Geez these things cost a hundred bucks if we lose it," I grumbled next to her as I messed with the intelligent device in my hands to scan various documents it contained. I had found a welcome page where there was a short yet detailed explanation of what was offered here as well as a passport to the many areas. I skimmed it until the elevator stopped and we were on the move again. We followed the guide to the back of the expansive room, passing some strange chairs and monitors along the way. Some people sat at them, eyes closed, visors on. I could only guess they were currently transported back in time. The building was a mass of glass, steel, and screens but was also filled to the brim with other forms of leisure like a highly technical house. There were couches and chairs everywhere along with magazines and food vendors. It was inviting yet oddly so. We made it to a series of rooms lining the back where our guide opened the door to one. Inside was a room with two hybrid contraptions that were between a bed and a chair. They were hooked to two different monitors sitting on a table nearby and to each other.

"How come these are different than the other ones?" Vega asked curiously, hiking a thumb over her shoulder at the few desks we passed. The guide shut the door and then moved to stand next to the machines.

"Oh, well, I thought you would like to enter together so I brought you to the rooms that allow that. I could set you up separately if you want…" he trailed off, shrugging and then taking a step back towards the door, but both Vega and I stopped him with unified negatives. We looked at each other in surprised embarrassment and then looked away. Our guide only smiled knowingly and then gestured for us to take a seat. I didn't like that smile but couldn't pinpoint why. I sat down with Vega following suit. Our hands disconnected as we did. The machine seemed to support my body naturally, like it matched every curve. It was strangely comfortable even though it looked completely uncomfortable when I first saw it.

"Ok, so I want you to relax, clear your minds, and close your eyes. I'm going to start it up. Don't be alarmed by the weightlessness. You may feel lost at first but there's no need to panic, your subconscious is just trying to branch out and make a connection. You should regain your body as soon as the process is complete. Then you can begin to interact with your surroundings," he began to explain. We both nodded as he leaned over a monitor to start up the machine, I guessed. He came back to show us how to sit properly. Our head had to be back so that the visor could slide over our eyes and our arms had to be placed on the indented arm rests provided. When he was done explaining he stood between us but far back enough to look at both of us with a slight turn of his head to his left and right.

"Just keep in mind that you're jumping into a random spot in history so not everything will come to you at once. You will each be an ancestor with her own traits, background, and knowledge. Use it well as soon as you can tap into it. Otherwise, act how you feel is necessary. The machine is programmed to alert you if you should stray too far off course or if you encounter danger so stay alert for that," he continued informatively.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean, we're going to literally act out what our ancestors had done?" I questioned him incredulously. This can't be. I thought it was just watching it like a movie but it's more like an impromptu acting challenge on steroids or something. What did I get myself into? Vega copied my unbelieving expression except she was effectively speechless.

"Why yes, you will be doing just that," the guide confirmed.

"But, how do we get back out?" Vega asked, slightly uncomfortable with the idea of getting stuck, no doubt.

"Just concentrate and the machine should pick up on what you're trying to do. It will also safely eject your consciousness if it detects that you need a break. Your progress will be saved automatically so that you can pick up where you were when you return," he answered. I grinned, excited to get started despite the uncertainty still bugging me.

"Let's get this started then," I told him, glancing at Vega with my signature smirk before closing my eyes to begin the relaxing process. Tori met my gaze before I could with a smile of her own yet I could tell that whatever was nagging me seemed to be worse for her. She complied easily enough though despite that. That was something I admired about Vega. She might be scared but she had the guts to do whatever she was afraid of anyway. If she didn't, well, that would be when the rest of us had to hear her whine that she was being a weenie. That's why I had to push her off a building that one time she had to be a stunt double. It had to be done for the sake of the rest of us and her.

"Yeah. Let's go," she agreed, her tone defying her nerves.

"Ok then. Sit back, relax, and I'll get you started. Just remember to take a break. You can easily get carried away if you aren't careful. Otherwise, have fun and enjoy," the guide's voice rang out. There was a few minutes of silence and darkness with the exception of the lights overhead bleeding through my eyelids. My body began to tingle and then I felt light as a feather. I would have felt queasy, but before I could, I was suddenly seeing a wave of pixels flowing past my vision after a flash of white light. The blues and greens twisted and turned like ocean waves and I watched them, content. I couldn't yet move and began to wonder when I could. As soon as the thought passed through my mind I felt the weight of my body once more. I stumbled a little but managed to catch myself in time, seeing the clear floor below me light up with a splash of pixels with every step I took. Something fell over my eyes when I stumbled so I reached up to push it out of my way. My fingers ran over the fabric and then grabbed it so I could take it off my head. I held some kind of elaborately decorated ship captain's hat in my gloved hand. It was a deep royal blue accented with gold and a large red feather pluming from the side.

I grinned and replaced it back on my head. Well, at least whoever I was had a good rank aboard a ship. I glanced down to see I was wearing a matching long coat, similarly decorated. A long sleeved shirt covered by a vest layered under it along with black pants that also marked me as a captain with its quality. My boots were a thick black leather, far more sturdy than my own. A belt around my hip held a pistol on one side and a sword with a broad yet elegant blade on the other. My grin seemed to widen. I was going to have fun here. I was definitely guaranteed to have some fun with these. They were far more deadly than scissors. I stood proudly, straight and tall, the movement causing something within my vest to press against me. I pulled open my coat just enough to slide my hand inside. Strapped just so, streamlined with my torso, was something familiarly hard and cool to the touch. I hooked my finger into the holes at the top of the object as if it were a natural thing to do and pulled out a pair of scissors. My eyes widened at the intricate design covering the thin blades from the smoothly rounded handle to the tip of the blades.

While closed it looked almost like a dagger, elegant and precise. I opened the blades with a satisfactory sound of metal sliding across metal to see just how sharp they were. The tip of the blade looked more than lethal. While it wasn't a shiny silver it was still beautiful. I laughed to myself and then replaced them. It looked like a fascination with scissors ran in the family. I fixed my coat and yanked on the brim of my hat so that it covered my face a little more. My smirk slipped onto my face just as the swirling pixels began to take on shapes. It took me some time to realize that I was standing inside a dim room. After the room was fully detailed around me the motion of the rolling waves under my feet alerted me to being on board a ship. My ship hopefully. A sense of being at peace and serenity filled me, a feeling I attributed to my ancestor. She was in her element here. I took a step towards a chair that was almost a throne. I plopped into it and kicked my feet up, folding my arms behind my head. My hat slid over my face and I began to relax just as the door swung open. I shot up with a scowl, fixing my gaze on the person who disturbed me.

"Captain, we were successful in another capture," the man announced. I assumed him to be part of my crew and addressed him accordingly. Man, I was enjoying myself. I briefly wondered how Vega was doing but brushed off the thought in order to focus. I was an actress and now was my chance to prove it. I had to improvise since my ancestral memories hadn't kicked in yet.

"Good. I'll be out shortly to see how much of a haul we obtained this time," I responded. He nodded and bowed out, leaving me with an indescribably excited feeling. It felt like it stemmed from something deeper than the entertainment I was currently receiving. My hands seemed to flex anxiously on their own. I curled them into fists, took a deep breath, and then exited out the door, taking a small flight of steep stairs up to the deck.


	2. The Animus

The sea air greeted me upon arriving on deck as well as the strong boisterous yet hardy voices of my crew. One look around the sleek ship and then up to the sails to the flag waving proudly in the wind immediately clued me in. I was a  **pirate** captain. My smirk widened gleefully as I strode towards a group of men handling something on the floor. I stopped to stand a few feet away, garnering their attention quickly. They all stood to attention, backs straight and respectful.

"Relax men. You earned it. Now, let's see what we have here," I commanded easily. They moved aside to reveal five young women and two older women. The sight of the teenage girls before me triggered a restless urge deep within me, a feeling I wasn't sure what to do with. What was my ancestor up to?

"Captain Blackheart," a man called to me. I looked up to set my eyes on a man who reminded me of an older Beck. He was dressed fairly nicer than the crew and I almost instantly knew he was my first mate. A feisty looking young woman stood next to him, my second mate who also doubled as the third mate in her responsibilities after my third mate died attempting to foolishly battle a crocodile. That was an interesting trip into the swamps of an unknown island. My second/third mate looked a lot like an older Cat but her hair was a natural brown, the color Cat's hair would have been had she not dyed it to match her favorite treat.

"Perhaps you shouldn't drool over them just yet. After all, you promised me second choice after you. The sooner you choose the sooner I can choose and the sooner the rest of us can as well," he said with a teasing smirk. I liked him for his attitude but I wasn't about to be told what to do regardless of the predicament I was in. What kind of captain was my ancestor and could any of this possibly relate to me in some way? I pushed away my many questions once again to remain in the moment.

"Maybe I'll take the lot of them Oliver, and leave none for you," I challenged. The crew all 'oohed' at my comment. I had a feeling we bantered like this often. The use of the name Oliver had me curious though. Yes, he reminded me of Beck, so I let it slip, but he hadn't corrected me. Was he really Beck's ancestor? If so, how did that correlate to the way we were now, ex-boyfriend and girlfriend, with a relationship that didn't work out? Did that mean we fooled around but eventually never got together? Because if we had, our lineage had to have connected at some point yet it hasn't. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. First mate Oliver scoffed and waved away my comment.

"I'm sure you will, you no good backstabber. You can't stand anyone near your precious women," he commented snidely yet playful. I let out an amused laugh.

"I'm not Captain Blackheart for nothing. Also, in twenty five years of life I have made sure to make every day an adventure," I retorted matter-of-factly, shuffling forward to stand closer to the women at my feet and wordlessly stake my claim. Oliver bowed and stood back, second and third mate Valentine following his lead. It only slightly struck my attention when the memories began to fill in my knowledge of this world. They only seemed to bring more questions though. To keep myself in the present I looked down to inspect what we had brought aboard.

"So, where did we pick up these fine specimens, hm?" I asked, distracted by their bodices, which did a poor job covering them, and their fearful yet innocent faces. All but the older women were cowering. Instead, they were openly glaring at me. I only allowed myself to question my actions once before deciding to go with the flow, ultimately letting my thoughts become one with my ancestor. Whatever happened was meant to happen with little interference from me. Who was I to change that, right?

"That shanty little town over yonder," a crew mate pointed out in answer of my question. I glanced up to the aft of the ship to see the town he had pointed out fading in the distance as we sailed away.

"Ah yes, the town of broken dreams and drunkards. Yet, you seem to be untouched so far," I commented of the young women, only realizing late that my words were rather suggestive, lewd, and downright nothing I would ever have played on. My ancestor was one worked up pirate, and by the look of things, she got her way all the time no matter what.

"Please choose Captain!" second mate Valentine pleaded, her small body visibly shaking with excitement. I smiled and then set my eyes on the first young woman that caught my attention. I leaned down and offered her my hand but she shied away.

"Come now, I promise I won't hurt you," I coaxed gently, needing her to obey. I now knew very well what this body wanted and it wanted it now. I was only slightly wary yet curious. I couldn't say I hadn't thought about women in that way, so I wasn't at all disgusted, but I had never done anything past thinking about it. The shy girl finally locked eyes with me. They seemed to cloud as I gazed at her. She slowly lifted her hand and I took it in my gloved one. I lifted her to her feet and pulled her closer.

"No!" one of the older women cried out, shooting to her feet swiftly. A crew mate knocked her down before she could do anything. I shot him a glare which he shrunk under even though he was a rather beefy man and much taller than me.

"Don't hurt them or you'll have to deal with the consequences of your actions," I hissed at him in warning, my voice gaining a steely quality.

"Yes, Captain," he said with a reserved nod. I pulled the girl closer to me and wrapped an arm around her waist securely. She made herself comfortable against my side without complaint.

"Oliver, choose one and drop the rest off at the next port. For Duke's rough treatment I think only you deserve company tonight," I stated. The rest of the crew grumbled and complained, some punching Duke in the arm for the loss. Oliver nodded with a slight grin.

"Of course, Captain. Shall I send Valentine one to read her stories?" he questioned. The young woman in question squealed her excitement and looked at me with bright eyes. I rolled mine but nodded confirmation. It seemed Valentine didn't partake in the kind of entertainment Oliver and I were looking forward to. Wait, I was looking forward to this? And when was I smooth with the ladies? I frowned thoughtfully at the realization but carried on.

"Yes, Oliver. Make sure the others stay in the hull until they go free as I've ordered. No one else is to have company tonight. Do I make myself clear?" I ground out in warning, statement louder so that everyone could hear. The crew all gave their variations of affirmation. When I was sure I had been heard I made my way back to my cabin. Once inside I shut the door and threw the latch, locking it. I led the girl to my bed which had a frame that was nailed into the wall. A hammock swung lightly next to it. A bed for nights slept alone and one for nights slept in with another, I assumed. She took a seat and wrapped her arms around herself. I pulled off my gloves to shove in the pockets of my coat which I hung up before sliding out of my vest, leaving me in the white loose long sleeved shirt with ties along the chest area. She watched me with reproachful yet interested eyes. I let her gaze wander as I pushed off my boots then returned to stand in front of her.

"You have no need to worry. I'll take care of you," I purred, stalking her like she was my prey. I could see her shudder and then tense in apprehension but she didn't move any more than fidgeting. I knelt down to level my gaze with hers. I offered her a reassuring half smile and then raised my hand to trail a finger over her cheek. Her eyes closed at my touch and I marveled at the raw attraction I gave off. My ancestor really knew how to get anyone, didn't she? The weird part was, I was actually enjoying myself too. A side effect possibly?

"So, here's something to think about. Hat on or off?" I teased, gaining a giggle from her. Her body seemed to relax at my words as her gaze flicked up to my hat. She deliberated with a hushed hum and then reached up to remove it. I took it from her and hung it on a peg by the bed then returned to crawl over the thin mattress towards her.

"Hat off it is," I mumbled, gently guiding her on her back when I reached her. My hands wandered her body idly, pressing into curves and dips with experienced yet inexperienced hands. They were my own yet not my own. They were rough compared to her smooth skin. The touch of her warm flesh excited me. I brushed over her thigh and received a small groan in return. My body seemed to pulse with desire, and soon, I was diving head first into something I myself had no knowledge of but the body I was in did. I draped my body over hers and planted my hands in the mattress on either side of her head. I used my legs and some help from her to shift her gown higher. My hips were already stirring into motion, aching for more. The movement forced a whimper from her which I promptly swallowed with a rough kiss. I was on fire now and all I wanted was release. I commanded her mouth with my tongue and then disengaged to trail kisses down to her neck where I bit and sucked at her skin. Her body arched to meet mine as moans fell from her lips. I continued down further, adding to the pleasure my hands had already initiated.

She cried out as her hips lifted into me and mine instinctually pressed back into her in return. My breathing was heavy and I felt too wound up. Her hands released their grip on the sheets to grope at me clumsily yet eagerly. I hissed in pleasure and nipped at her collarbone. Her legs rose to lock around my hips when my tongue darted out to drag up her neck where my teeth then took over to scrape over her jaw. She pleaded with me in broken words to take her, and I found I wanted to. I increased the pace of my thrusts against her which she thanked me for but still yearned for more soon after. My hands slid down her body to grip her hips and then traveled under her dress to skim up her thighs. I was seconds away from taking things further when the thought of Vega pierced my mind almost painfully. It brought me to a sudden halt, draining my arousal. Why was I thinking of Vega at a time like this? I growled and buried my face in the girl's neck, frustrated to have lost focus. Her legs fell from my hips and her panting was the only thing heard until she spoke.

"Why did you stop?" she questioned in disappointment, sensing my abrupt disinterest. I pushed off her to glare into her eyes.

"Just get out," I snarled, suddenly impatient and frustrated. Her eyes widened and her face paled at my tone. I didn't even know why I was so upset. I rolled off her to face the wall and she bolted for the door as fast as she could. She slammed the door in her haste but I was in no mood to get angry over it so I curled up with a groan and closed my eyes. I was still turned on but all I had on my mind was Vega. A memory came to me vividly at that moment. It seemed so real yet somewhat surreal. I was tangled in silk sheets, a well-toned lithe body merged with mine. Her hips were keeping a steady pace while my fingers were buried in her. Her hands yanked at my black locks and her mouth was on mine, our tongues dueling with rough passion.

Her hips snapped up in a single jerk, her low satisfied moan swallowed by my mouth. She hit her climax with a shudder after I had, her hand giving me the release I craved. I gasped as my body tensed, coming at the mere thought of the memory and my hand pleasuring myself. I allowed myself to relax into the feeling spreading through me but wondered who she was. I couldn't for the life of me remember her face. Just soft brown eyes and smooth tanned skin. My desire began to climb once more just by trying to remember the elusive woman. Damn, why was my ancestor such a horn dog? I had to keep my thoughts from wandering again. I tried to clear my head but was interrupted by a knock at the door. I rolled over to see Oliver standing in the doorway.

"Another unlucky conquest? It seems to me that you're losing your edge more and more often these days," he observed as he entered to sit on the bed next to me.

"I've lost nothing. It's that damnable woman again. She's taken over my thoughts. All I want is her and no one else," I snapped in a frustrated growl. He chuckled and ran a hand down my arm.

"I know. What was her name again?" he questioned. I answered without hesitation.

"I wasn't given one," I responded irately. He shook his head as his hand continued to drift over my leg.

"You know that was a fluke though. She wasn't allowed out. You're lucky you even kissed her. You met her by chance and you never will again. Or have you forgotten that she's our enemy?" he reminded me. My eyebrows furrowed at the news but a burst of knowledge overtook me, filling in the holes. I was the daughter of one of the head Templars. I refused to follow my father and left to chart my own course the way I saw fit. He hated my decision but let me go, promising that he would never try to force me into anything as long as I did one thing, remain against the Assassin scum and  **never** do anything that went against him. I agreed, anything to be free of the iron fisted control with which he commanded his members. I thought it would be easy. It was fun enough killing off the Assassin's numbers in the past, but then I ran into her on a mission my father forced me to complete.

She was my target. She had been caught trying to kill one of our officers and it was my job to kill her. I still had no idea how she did it, but she managed to seduced me into letting her go. Not before we spent a night together. A night full of kisses and gentle caresses. One I would never forget. All I could think about was how well we connected when we talked and shared those kisses, both individuals who were sworn into an order since the day of our birth yet against each other all the same. It was the very reason I was a pirate now, a rogue who did as she pleased. That night was also the first time I enjoyed myself without the pleasure of sex. Whoa, I really did merge with my ancestor. I've been calling her me and felt like I was her. Oliver slapped my ass, snapping me back into the present when he saw that I was losing focus.

"Stop brooding, West. It was a one-time thing and I hope you never do it again. Your father has eyes and ears everywhere. I thought for sure he would have gotten wind of what happened and slaughtered us all. You're lucky he hasn't done anything," he stated. I glared at him and then smacked his wandering hand away.

"One, I'm not brooding. Two, I can do whatever the bloody hell I want. And three,  **never**  slap my ass again or you'll regret it!" I warned sharply.

"Aww, but you like it rough," he retorted, pinning me to the bed as he forced his lips on mine. I could feel him grow hard against me and managed to snap at his lips with my teeth. I caught his bottom lip as he pulled away, drawing blood.

"Dammit! Why the hell do you do that every time I try to kiss you?" he demanded with a grimace.

"Because men disgust me, now get off me you pig before I cut you to pieces," I replied evenly, shoving him off. He wiped at his lip and moved to sit at the end of my bed while I got up.

"Get out of here, Oliver. I'll be up to chart us a new course," I commanded, brushing back my hair to retie my bandanna as I began getting dressed.

"To where?" he questioned, the blood on his lip glistening in the dim light. I only shot him a determined look which he understood right away.

"You can't pursue her, and don't give me nonsense about going there for a different reason. Hey, are you even listening to me anymore? Should I get Valentine in here? You listen to her more often anyway," he threatened.

"Go ahead, but I'm going, and nothing or no one is going to stop me," I answered. He only shook his head and stood to walk out. I had no doubt that he would send Valentine in here. She was my trusted friend since childhood and agreed to my crazy idea of becoming a pirate without question. I trusted Valentine, therefore I allowed her more privileges than others, including Oliver, who had come aboard as a new crew member I used to like to fool around with from time to time but nothing more. I never felt anything for him while he continued to pine over me since then. He had been the only man I allowed to get close to me and he would be my last. Now I wasn't so sure I could have my way with random women anymore either. All I wanted, all I craved, all I ever had my mind set on was that Assassin.

I needed her to join me on my never ending adventure and leave the Assassins as I had done the Templars. If she couldn't…I would join her. Anything to complete that unending and unyielding force that drove me to her. My hat was the last thing to put on by the time my thoughts ran their course. I was tapping into West Blackheart's memories, thoughts, and emotions easier. I referred to her as myself now. I almost lost myself in all this. I had to at least remind myself that I wasn't her in order to keep a tether on who I really was. But now I knew she had very strong feelings for…wait, was that…Vega? Of all people, she wanted Vega. So, does that mean that my ancestor and her ancestor…I sensed irony. I grumbled inwardly to myself. I tugged my hat down as before and then made my way up to the deck to relay orders which would then be tended to first thing in the morning.

I didn't care what anyone said. I needed to find Vega and see where this was going. My ancestor was on the same track so I was clear to move ahead with that plan. I couldn't yet believe it but our ancestors were into each other. It was a concept I struggled with but oddly accepted. It could possibly even explain the attraction I held for her currently. Here I come Vega. You better be ready. I made my way to the stern, up the steps to the quarterdeck, and took over the wheel, turning it with practiced ease. I was left to think, my aura clearly stating that I wanted to be left alone. Once we reached our destination, a new town I didn't know yet found effortlessly, did I say anything. I gave orders to release the women so that they could do what they wanted. I had no more use for them. The one I had taken to my cabin glanced at me before she was tugged away by the older woman who had spoken out and continued to glare daggers at me.

"Seems like she was unhappy you deflowered her virgin daughter," a voice addressed me from my right. I frowned and then turned to see Oliver smirking at me.

"I did no such thing," I responded evenly, straightening and clasping my hands behind my back. He looked slightly surprised but quickly reformed his features into a passive expression.

"But…I was joking…you always…" he stumbled. I just quirked a brow at him and then walked away. It seemed that I knew Vega would be here and I needed to prove that she was, even though I had to focus on the reason I was really here. It was time to disembark.

"Captain, where are you going? Don't you want us to scout first?" Valentine asked as she scampered up to me, having trouble keeping up with my fast paced stride.

"No, I'll be fine. Wait for me here and be ready to set sail at any given moment. We both know I tend to get into a fair bit of trouble," I added, shooting her a mischievous grin. She saluted and nodded.

"Aye, aye Captain!" she exclaimed happily. This Valentine was just like Cat, I thought. I shook my head at her antics and took the ramp down to stand on the dock. I let my gaze wander over the busy surroundings, hoping something would come to me. My eyes lingered on a guard making his way through the streets. I spotted a dark corner he was about to pass and quickly made my way toward him. I had an inkling of what I had planned but at the same time I didn't. It was time to try my hand at interrogation. As I walked through the crowd, people gave me second looks even when I tried to avoid any attention, but thankfully, no one stopped me or sidetracked me from my goal. I slid behind the overhang of a building and pressed myself into the shadows. As soon as the guard passed I snatched him from his route and slammed him against the pillar. I deftly retrieved my scissors and held them to his unprotected throat. He stayed quiet, eyes wide.

"You bear the suit of arms belonging to the royal family. If I remember correctly, I had heard tell that the Assassins sometimes work for them. Direct me to their nearest hideout or I'll paint these stones red with your blood," I threatened darkly, amazed that I could sound the way I did. I often entertained dark thoughts, but none like that. He nodded and I released him.

"I can show you only if I make it look like I'm taking you as a prisoner. I won't be thrown out for helping someone like you," he bargained. I didn't like the idea but rolled my eyes and allowed him to loosely tie my hands behind my back. I could easily incapacitate him should he try anything. He took me down the winding streets and into a side alley where a single dark door stood hidden in the angle the building provided. I pulled away from him and yanked off the rope before turning to the nervous guard.

"Don't think you're in the clear. If I find out this isn't the place I'll hunt you down and end your life. I'm very good at remembering faces so don't think I won't be able to find you," I warned him, leaning in for intimidation. He nodded hastily and pointed to the door.

"R-really, that is their stronghold," he sputtered. I growled at him and then turned to place a hand on the handle. I looked to him and then back to the door. On closer inspection I detected a small Assassin symbol embossed in the shiny handle. I ran a gloved finger over it. This was it.


	3. The Assassin

The door opened easily enough with just a slight twist of the handle. Once it was pushed aside I signaled for the guard to leave and he scurried off without another look back. I laid a hand on the door frame and then stepped in on silent feet. The room beyond was dim and spacious. I moved to examine a big desk with various maps and plans strewn over the top. I reached out to slide one closer when I heard the subtle sound of shifting cloth. I tensed and spun around just as a knife shot at me. I blocked the blow and then gripped the attacker's wrist to twist it. A gasp and the knife fell. I yanked the Assassin, dressed in the typical white garb, into my body and locked the wrists behind the person. However, a flash of what every Assassin was equipped with ran through my head and I released my hold just as the double hidden blades unsheathed, cutting my sleeve open and nicking my skin but nothing more.

"Seems the cat has claws," I remarked with a lazy smirk as the slender Assassin swiftly faced me. The hood had fallen down, revealing a face full of determination and a fierce brown eyed gaze.

"Get out, Templar," she warned in a snarl. I laughed and began circling her. Of course she knew what I was. The ring I wore carried the symbol of the Templars just as the clothes she wore carried the Assassin's symbol. It was the one thing I allowed my father to mark me with. I despised the tattoos each member had. This was as far as I would go.

"You don't remember me, do you?" I asked her, using my hat to keep my features hidden. A pain stabbed at my mind, almost like a warning. The Animus was acting up. What had I done wrong? I began to realize that the pain was the machine's way of saying I wasn't following what had happened but I couldn't pinpoint what that was this time.

"What? I've never seen you before and I hope I never have to. I kill all Templars before even letting them speak. You're lucky you're faster than others or you'd be dead," she spat. I shrugged easily, unaffected by her threatening stance.

"That's why I'm the best. But, I'm not a Templar if you must know. Well, at least not an active member. I was looking for-" I began only for the pain to return, but harsher. I held back from making a noise as a thought came to me, changing my tactics. I see. We haven't established that yet. This was the beginning of it all. Because I held all the memories I knew what would come of the future. The trick was to only act out the right moments at the right time. My ancestor didn't originally come here for Vega, but for something else, and gladly ran into her again along the way. Speaking of which, she was tilting her head at me, her hawk like gaze steady. She was waiting for a proper answer.

"I was looking for a place to hide out. I may be quite notorious and I ran into a bit of trouble when I left my ship to barter for some supplies. I hid in the first shifty door I found. I'm sorry," I explained with a bow. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me and then took a step towards me. I straightened warily but stood my ground.

"I don't trust Templars but I'm known to have a strong gut instinct. I believe you, so you can stay until it's safe to leave, but keep your eyes to yourself. No touching, searching, or generally sticking your nose in anything, you hear me?" she growled. Damn Vega, she can really play a role. It was the first time I saw her so serious. I grinned under the safety of my hat and then swooped into another bow, taking it off as I did so.

"Whatever you say…" I said, letting my sentence drift, teasingly searching for a name.

"Vega," she supplied grudgingly.

"Ok, Vega," I whispered, looking up at her with a knowing smile. When she saw my face her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but flinched in what looked like pain. The machine was already correcting her reaction too.

"You're her," she stated instead. I replaced my hat and moved to fall comfortably into the nearest pile of cushions. I didn't know if she was referring to that night or my notoriety so I answered for the latter.

"If by 'her' you mean Captain West Blackheart of the good ship Dusk, then yes. I am her," I replied, lazily replacing my hat and tilting it back so I could see her accurately. She took a few steps back and then hesitantly walked forward. I knew she was testing to see if this was the right choice. I might like some forms of pain but the one the Animus put me through was not the good kind. I could only assume she felt the same way. She fell into the cushions next to me but kept her distance. The odd thing was, I felt that pull towards her that I experienced daily since the first time I met her back in the real world. Was this something that came through with us because we knew each other under all these layers of our ancestors or did Blackheart and Vega go through the same thing we were going through now?

"So you're a pirate then. Not far from a Templar anyway," she commented distrustfully.

"Every man wants to find a chest of gold no one owns but they are as rare as an honest king so I make do with acquiring it another way. Call it pirating if you want, but I call it getting by," I corrected airily. She frowned at that but went on to find another angle to question me from.

"Your father is one of the top leaders of the Templars. They're insanely loyal. How come you aren't?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I couldn't care less. I'm my own person. It's not to say that if an Assassin gets in my way I won't hesitate to kill them, but I don't generally hunt them down either. Generally, anyone who gets in my way meets their end. I'm the leader of a crew of naturally adventurous individuals like myself and nothing more. When we are needed to get things done we do it to ensure we get our pay. Its top priority, whatever it may be," I answered her, wondering how my ancestor could be so loose with an Assassin, her supposed enemy. I attributed it to the fact that maybe she did feel that comforting connection as I did with Vega. Was it an ancestral thing? How long had this been going? Did it happen for each descending ancestor? Because obviously, our ancestors hadn't seemed to make progress in staying together.

"How noble of you," Vega replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"What? You expect loyalty? I would think you should be happy I don't follow them or you would have already been dead and your headquarters ransacked," I responded brusquely. She seemed to think this over before accepting.

"True, but I would also think a member of a cause would be loyal to that cause, especially one of the Templars. Anything less is asking for death. And how do you know I would be defeated so easily?" she responded confidently. I quirked a brow at her in challenge.

"I told you, I follow my own path, and I'm more than sure I could clear you from my desired path with little more than a flick of my wrist," I shot back. She smiled in a way that had my heart speeding up. I caught the slight shift of her gaze and launched from my seat before she could gain the weapon at her side. I kicked it from her grip and had my scissors in hand before she could blink, holding her down under me so that I had a clear shot at her neck. She stopped me from making contact at the last minute, both her hands holding mine back from stabbing her.

"Quick aren't you?" she panted, putting all her strength into keeping me at bay.

"So are you," I responded, strained somewhat. Her eyes locked with mine and a strange vibe made my hold loosen only slightly. She took advantage, yanking my hand away to pin at my side as she trapped me under her body like I had done to her. My hat flew off at the fast movement, revealing the matching blue bandanna I had on under. She forced my scissors out of my grip and tossed them away so that she could grip my wrists without the threat of getting stabbed.

"It seems we are still at odds regardless," she muttered, a strand of hair falling over her face from the tie she used to keep it out of her face. I grinned and let out a chuckle.

"It would seem so. Except…" I began, looking at her with a tilt of my head.

"Except?" she repeated, voice on edge. I twisted out of her grasp to grab her wrists and pull her closer so that our noses almost touched.

"Except I don't think I could ruin a pretty face like yours," I mumbled, my eyes taking in her features. Her breath wafted over my face in fast spurts as her eyes widened. I used my highly sexual aura to bend her to my will, not at all doubting that my ancestor had done the same thing on many accounts before to get out of a jam. No one was safe when she played dirty. It didn't matter. She always got what she wanted. I ignored the fact that I was about to kiss Vega in favor of just letting myself fall into the moment as it played out like it was supposed to. Vega licked her lips nervously, a sight that sent me and my temporarily ravenous libido into a frenzy. I captured her lips in a rough kiss, her shock making her release me. I shoved her over and was quick to pin her hands over her head. I didn't want those claws tearing into me should she come to her senses and retaliate. My tongue slipped over her bottom lip, warning her of the assault that would come instead of asking. I groaned when our tongues met, stroking. She moaned at the contact, the sound heady and deep. I pulled away to grin at her.

"Someone is enjoying themselves, eh, Assassin?" I teased her, bringing a hand down over her arm to caress her cheek. She was flushed, a small frown on her face.

"Shut up and get on with it pirate," she spat acidly, turning her head away. Well at least she wasn't calling me a Templar anymore but it seemed that she didn't think much of pirates either. Did she think I was going to rape her or something? Why did she just let it happen? I thought back to the skill and technique she had used earlier. If I didn't know any better, and I did, then she was a novice at best. She maybe had two to three years of training, which wasn't a lot in Templar standards. I wasn't sure how much experience the Assassins required. All I knew was that I was more advanced in skill than her. I could do so much right about now but none seemed to interest me. Perhaps I could gain an ally instead? After all, I needed all the allies I could get. I just hoped that was the road that had been taken and one I needed to follow now. I gripped her chin and made her look at me before speaking.

"If you would be so kind as to just sit back and enjoy what I have to offer then we can have some fun. I'm not looking to do anything you don't want to, but I have to warn you, I'm told I can be quite…" I started, trailing off to run my eyes down her body once before licking my lips and locking eyes with her again before finishing.

"Persuasive," I told her truthfully. She looked conflicted now. I could see the gears in her head turning, the mesh of the ancestral Vega and the Vega I knew clashing.

"I can see that, but…why?" she asked me simply.

"Pirates need as many allies as we can get seeing as we're hated pretty much everywhere. I see Assassins aren't treated too well no matter what they do. We could join forces," I reasoned. She pushed me off suddenly, catching me by surprise as I had relaxed.

"No, you only want me to turn against the Assassins and join the Templars," she accused. I laughed and pretended to wipe at a tear that wasn't there.

"You're amusing, you know that? I'm not trying to make you do anything, Vega. I'm serious. We could join forces, no Templar plan involved. I could even run a few missions for you to prove it's a team effort," I offered sincerely, hoping they had treasure and money that I could gain in the exchange. She pondered what I offered but said nothing more.

"May I remind you that certain pirates can be trusted?" I inquired. Her eyebrow lifted, a signal for me to continue.

"I had taken on a mission from a certain pirate I think you Assassins trust very much. Ever heard of James Kidd?" I continued, watching as recognition dawned in her eyes.

"I thought you might. Well, he trusted me enough to let me in on a little secret of his. I haven't told a soul and even did what he asked of me without question. I was paid for it and moved on. You could do the same," I pointed out. She had looked shocked at first that I was told such a secret but then she stared at me with a hardened yet calculative gaze. Then she sighed, closed her eyes, and nodded.

"I'll have to speak with my f-our leader, and then we would have to hold a meeting. I could get back to you later once it's settled," she told me.

"Good to hear," I replied with a reassuring smile, holding out my hand. She glanced down at it and then hesitated before placing her hand in mine. Her hand was unusually soft compared to my rough one. I squeezed once and then tugged her closer to wrap her in my arms.

"So, now that that's settled how about we pick up where we left off?" I suggested, my voice dropping into a seductive lure. She grinned, a sexy expression that threw me for a loop and had me itching to get to what I had unknowingly been waiting for. I might not have thought Vega capable of such appeal but here in this moment I saw her differently through the eyes of another who took great interest in her. She confidently gripped the lapels of my coat and dragged me on top of her, our lips melding in a kiss she had initiated with gusto. As the make out session lengthened our hands began to wander. A few whimpers, groans, moans, and even a husky gasp filled the air as we explored each other.

We quickly moved on to frantically paw at each other's clothes until a loud exclamation pierced the heated moment. Tori had switched places with me so that she was straddling my waist, so at the sound of someone catching us, she hastily fell off me and scrambled to her feet, a bright blush adding to her already flushed features. I only smirked and rolled on my side, my head propped on my hand, unconcerned even though my coat had been removed and my shirt hung open a little. Vega's clothes were disheveled too. We both gave our attention to the strongly built dark skinned man who had entered. He was giving Vega a disappointed quirk of his brows, a frown of disapproval also present.

"What are you doing?" he questioned her, arms crossed and tapping his foot. She seemed to shrink before him, avoiding his gaze.

"I, um, Harris, I was um, uh…sorry," she sputtered morosely, having nothing to defend herself. He shook his head and walked past her to pick up my discarded coat to throw at me.

"Get out of here Templar before our leader, and her father, gets back with the rest of us," he commanded in a smoothly controlled tone. I snatched up my coat and pulled it on as I got to my feet, scooping up my scissors as I went. I spun them on my finger and then put them away.

"Sure, I'll be happy to remove myself," I responded snidely, slightly irritated. His frown increased but he said nothing more. Vega stood next to him, playing with her fingers, mildly nervous.

"You're lucky I haven't just killed you on the spot," he directed hatefully at me.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," I grumbled, reaching down to pick up my bandanna and retie it on my head. Once it was on I retrieved my hat and placed it on my head as well.

"For the record, I don't follow the Templars. I live the free life, to do what I please. I actually offered if you wanted an ally. I'd be happy to help out. I've been to a lot of places and heard some very valuable information you might be interested in," I informed him.

"Sure, and I'm to believe you would be of help. What's in it for you?" he replied suspiciously.

"Treasure, money, and anything else…valuable you can offer me," I answered him, flicking my gaze to Vega before leveling it back on him. He continued to glare at me condescendingly, body tense, so I just shrugged and made my way to the door.

"Just a thought, Assassin. I'm not looking to get sand in your trousers. I'll be on my way then," I stated, making sure to rebel with the small brush of my hand on Vega's as I left. She caught my eye and smiled nervously which I returned with a sly smirk. They would rethink their decision, I was sure of it. When they did, I would be waiting. I bowed with a flourish of my hat and then left, only glancing back once before making my way out toward the docks. I walked slowly, pick-pocketing as I went so I could buy a pastry on my way past the baked goods cart. I took a bite out of the confection and chewed thoughtfully. Damn this was good. I finished by the time I made it back on board.

"Oh, you're back Captain. What did you find out?" Oliver asked as he fell into step with me. It was then it occurred to me that I had come to scope out the Assassins. But why?

"They've been keeping under the radar. No talk of them among the crowd and as far as I know most of them were out on some mission when I entered their headquarters," I answered automatically. No, I didn't want to give them away. What was I doing? It seemed my ancestor didn't want to do it either because I couldn't find it in me to share anything else with my first mate. It would seem that I was implementing a plan to ally with them, an idea Blackheart had been pondering for some time and finally made the choice after meeting Vega.

"Understood. Shall we send the message on to your father?" he asked next. My father? Is that who asked for the information? The next memory hit me like a wave lapping at the shore. I had agreed to send him information as a small payment in exchange for my freedom. That bastard, I growled in my thoughts. That wasn't necessarily my thought but I agreed with my ancestor anyway.

"Yes. Send it just as I've told you. No more, no less," I said with a nod, stopping at the door to my cabin.

"What about the Assassin we've caught?" he inquired with a smirk curling one side of his lips. My heart almost burst from my chest at that. It wasn't Vega, right? She didn't follow me, right? Right? Why the hell did I care and why did my ancestor care so much too?

"Who?" I responded, morphing my concern into curiosity. He answered by calling to a group of milling crew members to bring the prisoner. They ran off toward the bow of the ship to comply with his orders. They brought back a thin man with curly hair, fair skin, and a narrow face. He had already received a few beatings by the looks of him. I moved from the steps to advance on the young man. He glared at me the best he could under my sharp gaze. I knocked him to his knees and drew my sword at my hip to point at his face which was now level with the tip of the sharp weapon.

"You kneel before me boy. I'm the Captain of this ship," I commanded him.

"Y-yes, C-captain," he stuttered, avoiding my face. I swiped an inch from his face, making him flinch back with wide eyes.

"You will look at me when you speak to me, Assassin! What is your business here?" I demanded. He immediately did as I commanded, looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"I-I was on a m-mission with my leader. I'm a n-novice, Captain. I was learning the ropes and t-training by climbing ships. I'm sorry to have encroached on y-yours," he explained. I hummed in thought before turning to Oliver.

"The others?" I asked briskly.

"Gone. He seemed to be a straggler," he replied.

"I managed to shoot one, Captain!" a crew member announced. I looked up at him, his proud stance now wilting slightly under my attention.

"Was it a fatal injury? If not, where did you hit? Did you see a face?" I interrogated him.

"Oh, um, well, I think I got him in the shoulder when he tried to save this one. Not sure if it slowed him down eventually or not because he was still able to get away," he answered. I growled and flipped my sword to strike it into the ship's boards. It vibrated with the blow long after I let go.

"Wastes of space! You allow Assassins to climb my ship? What were you doing, lazing about? Get him locked in the brig and then swab the deck! No complaining and hope you get to go out for supper and rum because so help me if you don't do a good job…" I threatened my crew. They rushed to fix their mistake and I watched with slight anger but also pride. A good crew obeys commands promptly and without hesitation. I nodded once, yanked my sword from the boards, sheathed it, and then turned away to finally relax in my cabin. By the time the crew finished with my orders they obediently waited for me to tell them they could leave. The sun was starting to set as I sat slumped in my chair, my feet on my desk, my hat covering my eyes.

"Captain? May we go now?" a soft voice asked suddenly. I pushed my hat up to see who I knew had spoken. She stood at the doorway with a shy posture and a pleading gaze.

"Of course, Valentine. Don't cause too much trouble and stay with Oliver. You hear me?" I told her. She nodded happily and rushed to share the news with the others. I rolled my eyes, knowing the two-timing cowards probably sent her down to ask me. It was no secret that I had a soft spot for her. I let out a sigh and stood to relocate to my hammock. I stripped to my light white shirt and black pants before climbing in. My hat was the last thing to come off as I hung it on the peg nearby. I slid lower and clasped my hands on my stomach. Time for a well needed break. I fell asleep, darkness shifting into the blue and green waves of pixels that greeted me when I entered the Animus.


	4. Something New

I looked around the twisting waves of pixels for a few seconds and then a bright flash of white light cleared them away until I was staring blearily at the white walls of the room in Abstergo. I groaned, feeling disoriented as the last of my ancestor's memories faded back into their hidden place within me. I heard Vega groan next to me. The clear visor in front of my eyes slid away and I stood to stretch.

"Whoa," I gasped, almost falling over.

"Careful," the voice of our guide stated, a hand on my arm. I shook him off and turned to see Vega stand slowly. She caught my eyes, blushed, and then looked away. I smirked, knowing what she had remembered before the memories we hadn't uncovered sunk back where they belonged. The whole ordeal felt like a misplaced dream we both shared. It was…interesting.

"You good? It is a little hard to focus again after time spent in there," the guide spoke up, getting my attention.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You guys got a snack room or something? I'm starving and I need to use the bathroom," I stated bluntly. I swear my ancestor's personality came back with me along with the need that pulsed through me when I was near Vega. I looked back over at her to see her nod in agreement with me.

"Oh yes. Take a bathroom break and then consult your communicator to find the cafeteria. Will you be returning today? If so I can keep your session open here. It seems the Animus sensed you needed a break and let you out but you can always go back," he explained.

"What do you say, Vega?" I asked the quiet brunette standing there preoccupied.

"I think we should call it a day. I need to go home. We were in there longer than I planned to stay out," she confessed, playing with the hem of her shirt. She was acting shy or embarrassed about something. I quirked a brow but turned back to our guide.

"You heard her. Save up and shut down. We'll be back tomorrow though," I told him. He nodded and moved to do as I asked.

"T-tomorrow? Really?" Vega questioned me disbelievingly. I nodded slowly like she was dumb.

"Yup, that's what I said. Unless you don't want to. That's ok. We can reschedule if you want," I responded with a shrug.

"No! I mean, no, yeah, I'm open for coming back tomorrow," she exclaimed, rushing to correct her over eagerness. I laughed and picked up my communicator.

"Ok then, let's get something to eat and then head out. I wouldn't want poor little Vega to get in trouble," I teased. She scoffed and playfully smacked my arm. I only smiled and led the way out.

"Have a good day ladies! Looking forward to seeing you again!" the guide called to us. We both looked back to wave and then continued on. The high tech devices lead us to the bathrooms and then the cafeteria by the use of a detailed map. Once we were refreshed and full, we left, returning the communicators to the front desk. They stored them away in their own compartments. The woman at the desk explained that from now on they would be ours now that they were synced with us and our progress within the Animus.

"That was the best thing I have ever experienced in my life," Vega said with a big smile.

"I bet," I mumbled under my breath, remembering the heavy make out.

"What?" she questioned me. I just shook my head.

"Nothing," I answered. She watched me a few minutes more before letting it go. We slid into my car silently and I started it up. We were quiet the whole way back to my house. Once I shut the car off, we spent a few seconds sitting in silence.

"Vega, this doesn't have to be awkward you know. I mean, our ancestors may have had the hots for each other but it doesn't mean anything now," I said, trying to put to rest any of the thoughts running through her head. I knew Vega. She was overthinking things and it would surely weigh heavy on her. Why I cared was beyond me.

"What if I want it to mean something?" she muttered uncertainly.

"Huh?" I said, wondering if I heard right.

"Never mind. See you tomorrow, Jade," she spoke hastily. She quickly got out and rushed to her car. I followed just as swiftly. I stopped her before she could get in, gripping her wrist and pulling her back from touching the door handle.

"Tori, wait," I called to her, bringing her to a stop. My grip on her wrist tightened slightly, wordlessly telling her to stay put.

"Jade, please just…I need to think," she pleaded with me. I stared into her eyes, my determination still going strong. She seemed to finally see that I was serious because she sighed and looked down, no longer trying to escape.

"I just wanted to say…um, I like spending time with you. I think we should fully explore what happened between our ancestors. It'll be fun," I stated, speaking carefully. I never felt so vulnerable yet willing to put my feelings on the table for her to see and understand. She smiled thinly at me and then scuffed her feet on the ground, her eyes falling again.

"I'm not messing with you, Vega. I really want to try," I stressed, moving to grip her by both of her shoulders. Her head lifted quickly so that her chocolate brown eyes locked with mine.

"Really?" she asked me hopefully. I had no clue what I meant by that, friendship or more, and I wasn't sure how she took it, but I found myself being okay with either one.

"Yeah, really," I replied with a certain nod. She grinned, her bright features returning. She squeezed me in a death hug and I returned it. I tucked my face in the crook of her neck and held on to her, feeling safe in her arms. She hummed her content. It brought a smile to my face. I let out a chuckle and pulled back to look at her. She was smiling but biting her lip in a shy manner that made me grin. Without thinking it through I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow," I whispered in her ear before backing away. Her face turned red in a cute blush as her eyes widened and a hand rose to brush the cheek my lips graced. I gave her a smile and turned away to go inside. I heard her rush to get in her car.

"Bye, Jade!" she called, her voice ringing clear with a quality I hadn't heard in a long time. I looked over my shoulder to see her waving. I returned it with a single wave and then disappeared inside. I stood leaning against the front door and didn't move until she started up her car. I listened as she drove away and then all was quiet. I let my body finally relax from the live wire it had been then headed to my room to fall into bed. Today was the start of something new and exciting. I wished the weekend lasted longer than two days. I felt my mentally tired body ease closer and closer to unconsciousness. I let it consume me, grateful for the much needed rest.

"Jade! I'm heading out! Money is on the counter if you need anything! See you when I get back!" the sound of my mother's voice yelled up the stairs to my room and succeeding in waking me up. I groaned and rolled over, burying my head in my pillow. I listened as she packed up for work and left. My father was most likely already there. He practically lived at that corporation of his. My mother worked with him, possibly ignorant of everything or not. I wasn't sure which was better. They're both following the Templar order then. Were the Templars even around still? Were the Assassins still around? I hoped Vega asked her parents. I was in no rush to find out if the Templars were still around. Though I hoped they weren't.

I would be content to follow in West Blackheart's footsteps, to set my own course. The few memories she held gave me the impression she didn't agree with what the Templars believed in. If I wasn't mistaken, I felt like she would much rather have followed the Assassins before following the Templars. She would have had more of a reason to with Vega being one of them. I smiled at the thought and then frowned, rolling over on my back to stare at the ceiling. Were they not able to be together? Better yet, what could have drove them apart? I didn't have the answers yet, but today was a new day and I hoped to find out. My phone vibrated at that moment followed by a terrified yet cheesy horror movie scream. I picked it up off the side table to see it was a text from Vega.

_**Up for another history lesson? I'm game if you are ;{)** _

I laughed and shook my head. What a dork. I typed up my reply and sent it.

_**I'm game. Head over and we can go.** _

I waited for her reply as I gathered a new set of clothes. I set them in the bathroom and returned to my room just in time for the reply text.

_**Cool beans. See you soon :{)** _

I rolled my eyes at that, holding back a laugh.

_**No one says cool beans anymore Vega.** _

Her reply was quick.

_**How about awesome sauce?** _

I couldn't keep back a chuckle from slipping out. What was up with this chick? She managed to make me laugh twice today and I haven't even seen her yet.

_**No one says that either.** _

She didn't answer right away so I took the time waiting to strip and waltz into the bathroom stark naked. The freedom of having the house to myself. I loved it. My phone went off again and I picked it up.

_**Killjoy :{(** _

I typed up a reply, hit send, and set my phone aside.

_**I may be a killjoy but you still like me.** _

I decided to see what she said after I had my shower. I took my time washing and even relaxed a little under the jet of warm water. I got out after that and dried off, my eyes on my phone curiously. I was halfway through getting dressed when I picked it up.

_**Yep, I sure do. Be there in fifteen minutes :{)** _

Geez, she was a total morning person. How many smiley faces did she use so far? It's like double the happy with those stupid mustaches added to them. Despite being a corny cheeseball I couldn't stop myself from liking her reply. I sent her confirmation that I received her text and then rushed to finish. I deemed myself ready just as I heard a car pull up outside. I peeked out the window to see that it was Vega.

"Right on time," I mumbled to myself. I went downstairs to get the door, opening it before she could knock yet again.

"You really have to stop doing that," she complained good-naturedly.

"And you really need to stop whining," I informed her, brushing her cheek as I walked past her to my car after locking up. Her face lit up in a blush instantly. She shook her head and turned to follow me into my car. We rode in oddly comfortable silence. Walking into the grand building this time around would be almost surreal now that we knew what awaited us just inside. As we crossed the lot, Vega began to talk.

"Hey Jade, where exactly does your dad work?" she asked. I pondered that for a while before coming up empty. I had never found it necessary to ask or find out so I didn't. Now that she asked I wondered the same thing myself.

"Does this have to do with the Assassins and Templars?" I responded with a question of my own. She looked at me and then averted her eyes.

"Yeah, it's just, well, I got curious about it all and brought it up to my parents. I told them where we went yesterday and my dad kinda froze up, like it was a big deal. My mom just went quiet. Eventually she persuaded him into sharing with me that the Assassins are still around, just well hidden. Over the many years their numbers have taken a downturn because of the Templars which seem to be growing thanks to Abstergo. He believes they are behind it all, creating a scam to gather information and history on people so that they can track down the rest of the Assassins. Without proof he can't do anything to stop them but I was thinking we could help him out," she shared. Her acquired knowledge amazed me.

"You want us to, what, spy on them? Collect information?" I questioned her. She simply nodded.

"I asked about your parents because when he heard you had gone with me he almost freaked. I guess he hadn't known I was friends with you or else he wouldn't have allowed us to get so…close I guess," she continued, shrugging at the end uncertainly.

"He didn't want a Templar like me learning anything," I spat, strangely hurt by that. I would never back stab Vega, and that included her family. No matter how much I despised Trina.

"Yeah, pretty much. Look, he may not trust you Jade but he trusts me and I trust you, so really, he should have faith that you're on our side," she reasoned.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked her cynically. She smacked my arm and I feigned hurt.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said with a narrowed gaze.

"So uh, what's his excuse for not telling you all this sooner?" I wondered.

"He said that all members join and begin training at eighteen," she replied.

"You have a few months left," I reminded her. She nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he would have waited to say anything but since I asked earlier than he planned he had to tell me," she guessed.

"Most likely. Hey, at least you aren't too far away. My father told me I would start training at eighteen but I  **had**  to join him the day I turned twenty. In fact, that was going to be my big present," I shared, my voice carrying a mocking quality towards the end.

"That sucks," she remarked.

"You have no idea," I grumbled. We stopped outside the front doors, anticipating our next visit.

"Hey, Jade?" Vega suddenly questioned. I looked over at her concerned features and once again went with my instinct to hold her hand in mine.

"What's up?" I replied.

"I was told West Industries is a form of Templars during this time, creating the Animus as a way to view what had happened in the past to get an upper hand for the future. The Templars really are behind Abstergo," she whispered, voice calculative.

"The only way to find out is to start by going back. Come on," I urged, pulling her forward to head for the front desk. I was more than ready to fall back into the frame of mind granted to me by my ancestor. We picked up our communicators after giving them our names. Once we had them we were intercepted by our guide on the way to the elevator.

"Hello ladies. So, I see you've returned. Want me to show you your rooms or do you remember?" he said, a smile on his face I wasn't at all comfortable with. Ever since getting out of the Animus I had this feeling, like my intuition had sharpened somehow. Crazy, yes, but that's just how I felt. My body also remembered every skill my ancestor knew. If I wanted to I was sure I could kick someone's ass before they even knew what I was doing. I was also pretty sure I could steer a ship too if I had the chance.

"We're fine. Right, Jade?" Tori spoke up. I pulled myself from my thoughts and sent an unintentional glare at our guide as I agreed with her, even though it was a simple nod.

"Very well then. I'm sure you can find the assist option on your devices should you need it just in case," he reminded us, bowing and then leaving. I glanced at Tori to see her watch him go with a thoughtful expression. Did she sense the same thing I did?

"Come on, Vega," I urged, brushing the back of her hand with my fingers as I walked forward. She jumped to attention with a small blush which made me smirk. She gave me a reprimanding look that I ignored. We took the elevator to the second floor but found a new room as our previous one was now occupied. Once we were settled in the comfy chairs I sighed.

"Here we go again. Hopefully we can get some answers this time," I mumbled.

"I hope so. Listen, Jade…about our ancestors…" she began, looking over at me.

"Save it or you'll ruin the moment. Excuse Blackheart for finding you incredibly attractive and excuse me for agreeing. If you do that and stop worrying you'll be fine," I advised with a suggestive half grin directed at her. Her blush increased and her eyes widened.

"So, just go with it?" she simplified. I laughed but nodded.

"Yeah, just go with the flow," I confirmed. She let out a hesitant laugh and then leaned back, closing her eyes. I did the same, feeling the machine under me whir to life. I began to wonder if the guide being in here before was necessary or if he was lying to us the whole time in order to spy or something. But I lost my train of thought when the familiar feeling of weightlessness swept me up in a flurry of blue and green pixels.


	5. Templar Hunt

When the shapes, sounds, and overall surroundings solidified around me again I found myself lying on my side in a room I wasn't familiar with nor had I ever seen before. Didn't I fall asleep in my hammock? A flash of a series of numbers informed me that a few months had passed by since the last time I was there. Why had the Animus jumped ahead? Was there an important event far more necessary to show than the last few months? I groaned, noting that my body felt like a live wire, strained and unsatisfied. I sat up, catching the sheets from exposing my nude form. Suddenly, the last few month came to me in a rush. Vega. She had talked to the Assassins and they agreed to ally with me. I went on runs for them and they paid handsomely. I was happy to be of service as it also included seeing Vega once in a while. We started talking more often when I stopped by to turn anything in or to pick up more tasks.

I was practically welcomed with open arms into their headquarters, which surprised a few Assassins. I had laughed at their various reactions when I just barged in but they all quickly got used to me. I was a naturally charming and sociable person, or, at least Blackheart was.  **I**  wasn't nearly as open as she was. Already, I was falling into her mindset and I just got here. My mind slowly wandered back to that one girl I hadn't been able to make mine for various reasons between us. Vega. Why couldn't she get out of my head? My ancestor wasn't happy with that. her body wanted what she couldn't have. That vision I saw of the future reminded me that they did eventually get together, but I must be in the time where they still haven't. I understood now why I was where I was. It struck me that she had planned this…outing, as she had left her coat and hat at the ship. All I recounted her taking with her was her sword and scissors.

My ancestor was trying to ease that insistent desire with others, both men and women. I glanced over to see a mess of light brown hair and a slim figure lying next to me. A woman this time. It seemed at this point it didn't matter as long as she got her kicks. Although, it didn't seem to be helping greatly, if how she was feeling right now was any indicator. Had the attraction towards Vega grown stronger? I held my head in my hands and let out a quiet sigh. What was all this between me and her? Why did it even have to be her? I threw off the sheets and slid out of the bed to stretch. I found all the articles of my clothing and hastily put them on. I grabbed my belt from a chair and buckled it around my waist. I glanced once more at the nameless woman still asleep and then moved to climb out the window.

The drop was pretty far down, but without a care and almost instinctively, I hopped over to a nearby ledge. I made my way over the roof, exhilarated by the sport of climbing, jumping, and running over the dangerously perilous objects so high up. I slid down a banner and then leaped for a ledge close to the ground. I let myself skid down the wall and then let go to land gracefully. I looked around to see it was going to get dark. Night would be here soon so barely anyone was out. I fixed my vest a little more and retied my bandanna then headed for my ship. As I cruised through the streets I received a mental reminder that I had to stop by the Assassin headquarters for a pick up. I turned down a street and came out near the building. I pushed open the door, treating it as if it was my own now, which it kinda was.

"Ah, Captain, you're here," the leader of the Assassins, and Vega's father, greeted when I stepped in. He was seated at the desk loaded with maps and plans.

"I am. What did you need me for?" I asked him, voice low, careful, respectful.

"I need you to transport some of our men. They have an important 'meeting' with the Templars to attend to. I would have them take our ship except it was stolen by a band of pirates a few days ago," he stated, looking at me with a teasing grin. I laughed and pulled up a chair to sit on it backwards. I rested my chin on my arms which folded over the back of the chair.

"Those pesky Templars and pirates. I assure you I'm the only person who falls into both categories yet will never lift a finger to thwart your cause," I told him honestly.

"Of course," he replied confidently. I tilted my head with a bewildered smirk.

"Why so certain? You're correct, but how can you trust me?" I wondered. He sighed and shifted a parchment out of the way to glance at another under it. His dark eyes finally flicked up to pin me in place.

"Because, my daughter trusts you and I trust her. Besides, you wouldn't do anything to betray her trust," he answered, his knowing smile riling my agitation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled quietly.

"I can see it, Blackheart. The question is, can you?" he responded enigmatically.

"I see no such thing," I grumbled, looking away from him. He scrutinized me a moment longer, the silence palpable enough to hear a pin drop. After a few more tense seconds he let out a short breath.

"Well then, if that's the case then you don't mind if she tags along?" he suggested. I felt myself further tense in reaction to my body being very okay with that. I inwardly groaned but shrugged to let him know I didn't mind.

"Fine, but she better be more useful than she was when we first met," I told him, pushing off the chair I sat on to head for the door. I was almost there when I was yanked back by the back of my vest. I was spun around and grabbed again by the front to stare into the Assassin leader's serious gaze.

"And  **you**  better make sure she remains safe and out of harm's way. If anything happens to her it's  **your**  life on the line. In fact, her life needs to come before your own," he ordered. Before I was aware of him even moving he had his hidden blade pressed into my side. I stared into his eyes defiantly despite being threatened but I still had to firm my resolve before I could answer.

"You can count on me. You have so far. Have I let you down yet?" I snapped, trying to keep my anger in check.

"No, you haven't, which is why I trust you with this task. Keep an eye on her. She's quite…adventurous," he said, his voice softening as well as his grip on me. The hidden blade disappeared into its sheath. I nodded and he let me go. I straightened my vest while he began to talk again.

"Be back here early the next morning," he commanded. I gave him a single farewell nod and then left swiftly, needing to get some air before returning on board my ship. The streets were now darker but that didn't help the rather semi-skilled stalker that had taken to following me. I smiled and rolled my eyes, knowing who it was. I purposely changed my route so that I ended up in a quiet and out of the way area filled with stone benches. I watched subtly as the shadow following me hopped over obstacles to land a few feet behind me. She was light enough on her feet that she could surprise anyone who hadn't noticed her yet, but I could, and I did, so to me she wasn't nearly stealthy enough. I had to admit, she had gotten better at least.

"Three, two, one…" I whispered lazily under my breath. As soon as I reached 'one' she launched at me. I spun out of the way, grabbed her by the wrist, swung her around, and then positioned her own hidden blade at her neck. She tried to twist out of my grip so that the blade would disengage but she couldn't. I had her pinned.

"Nice try, Vega," I said with my usual smirk. Her many attempts to catch me unaware had failed but it sure did amuse me time and time again to see her try. She had a very endearing way of making me adore her. Why, I didn't care to know, but I was enjoying it all the same. It didn't escape me or surprise me when I found that Blackheart felt the same way.

"You just got lucky," she replied with a huff. I chuckled and shook my head, holding her in place one handed so that I could use the other to pull down her hood. Her dark eyes looked almost black in the disappearing light. Her playful crooked grin and raised brow had me hooked.

"You say that all the time. With the kind of luck you talk about so often I should be far richer than I am now. I think the problem is that you're just a failure," I teased, the insults and banter coming easy to me. Hell, even our ancestors did the same thing me and Vega did today.

"I am not," she denied, her eyes hardening into a glare, eyebrows digging down and jaw set.

"You are. Embrace it. By the way, what were you going to use your blade for anyway? Were you looking to do me in? Have you had enough of me? You aren't the first, I guarantee it. I met this pirate once. We got in an argument and I challenged him that I could sink more ships than he could. Long story short, he cheated but I still won, making him furious. What was that blighter's name again? Edwin? Eduardo? Anyway, Kenway was his last name. Annoying, rude, cheeky, rash, and cocky," I replied, my eyes taking in her face to fall on her lips as I rambled.

"You've run into Edward Kenway the Assassin imposter? He's nothing but a pirate prancing around wearing our symbol. I've heard he's everything you say he is. By the way, I wasn't going to use my blade, just merely catch you by surprise, and no I haven't had enough of you. I enjoy your presence and assistance very much, unlike Kenway," she responded, starting off strong but ending quietly. I remained silent, thinking that over before allowing her freedom. She pulled away and sheathed the blade with a small sound of metal on metal then took a seat on one of the benches.

"Your father has asked that I take you and some of the Assassins to some secret location he hasn't elaborated on yet to take out some Templars," I informed her. She just nodded slowly.

"I know. We don't have to know where we're headed until we get there as our navigator is the only one who gets that privilege. It helps to keep information from leaking," she spoke a moment later.

"And you don't mind being on a ship for however long that takes? The last time you spoke of sailing you fell ill. I never took you to get seasick," I mentioned, walking a calm circle around her as I spoke.

"Yes, but I must do what I'm ordered to do. I should take as many missions as I can to become better at my skill. That, and the Templars cannot be left to get stronger. You understand that, don't you?" she asked of me, her voice losing strength the longer she spoke. I stopped to stand in front of her. I gazed at her, wondering if I could last that long with her aboard. I sighed and took a seat next to her, our arms almost touching.

"Yes, it is the way of the Assassin isn't it?" I replied with a shrug, clasping my hands together and looking at the ground instead of her searching gaze. I laughed and stood to run over and climb a ladder onto the top of a short building nearby. She watched me as I took a gallant stance at the edge.

"We are Assassins. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted," I recited, looking to Vega with a smile before performing the leap of faith into the large pile of hay below. When I rolled out she was standing there with a big smile. I laughed and she joined in, helping me up. I held onto her hand long after I was standing on my own two feet. She didn't pull away.

"You may as well be one of us," she whispered playfully, an edge of something sad yet hopeful in her voice. I averted my eyes with a frown.

"Yes, that would be the day. When a Templar becomes an Assassin and is welcomed. I highly doubt your dear father would allow it and mine would rather have me dead than leave the Templars for good," I pointed out bitterly. She tugged on my hand, making me look up at her from my glare directed at the ground.

"You could try though," she coaxed, raising a hand hesitantly. I watched as she stroked over my cheek. I leaned into her hand, wanting and needing her touch. My heart pounded in my chest and my skin tingled where she made contact. I barely registered the content sigh that left my lips as I closed my eyes. She slid her arm around my neck and was joined by the other so that she was pulling me into a hug. I fell into her arms and wrapped my own around her waist. We remained in the embrace a little longer before parting. We glanced at each other once and then looked away, her shy laugh a moment later a vain attempt to regain order between us.

"Um, you want to race? I should brush up on climbing and I'm sure a no-good Templar and pirate like yourself could ever best an Assassin," she boasted teasingly. I laughed but nodded.

"Ok, let's see what you can do low-grade Assassin," I replied just as playfully. She only smirked and then ran for the tallest building in town; the very top spire of the church. I raced after her, both of us jumping onto a ledge at the same time. We scaled the building swiftly, each of us taking a different path that sometimes crossed. I launched over a gap she neglected, having taken the longer way around, so I ended up reaching the top before her. She grumbled her loss and I laughed, both of us hanging off the arms of the large cross adorning the top.

"I told you I was more skilled. You should never have challenged a pirate to climbing anyway. We have to be good climbers in order to handle a ship," I reminded her. Not to mention the hours of Templar training I had undergone as a child. Vega pouted until her eyes looked up and focused on something. Her face brightened again. She gave me a devilish smirk before climbing the cross as well. I had to admit, her balance atop it was impressive. She stood with her arms out, the slight wind combing through her hair. She looked majestic, elegant, and beautiful in the light of the dawning sun.

"I won," she corrected. She opened her eyes and looked to me before pushing off in a perfect dive. I leaned over to see her drop into a wagon of hay below. I waited until I was sure she was okay and climbing out before leaping too. I hopped out to stand next to her.

"Thank you for the interesting distraction but I should go relay orders and make preparations. I'll be back to gather the Assassins and then we can head out," I said as I began my walk. She wordlessly followed my lead with a nod. It was amazing how easily she complied. She had been on my ship once and the entire crew took an immediate liking to her even though she was an Assassin. We didn't mess with our new allies but we didn't exactly follow them either. We had always kept a respectful distance from one another unless it was necessary. The same went for pirates and Templars. But my crew obeyed my orders no matter what so that there was no disagreeing anyway. She walked with me all the way out to the docks where we stopped and faced each other. She offered me a quick hug and a smile then ran back the way we came. I watched her disappear into the shadows and then turned to board my ship. I gave myself some time to rest and then woke my crew, shouting orders as I went. They all rose to do as I commanded. Once I was satisfied I returned to get the Assassins. I entered to see them all gathered in the main room. There were four of them including Vega standing at the ready.

"Captain, I trust your ship is ready to set sail?" the Assassin leader asked me as soon as I entered.

"Aye, we're ready to go as soon as we board," I answered with a nod.

"Good. Let me introduce the additions to your crew. This is Walpole, our best swordsman," he introduced, stopping to stand by a tall man with dark hair. He had an unusual look about him despite seeming cleaned up. I didn't like the way his eyes looked at me. For some reason I didn't trust him. I ignored the feeling for now as the introductions moved on.

"Harris is an intermediate Assassin capable of heavy combat and a marksman as well," he continued, laying a hand on the broad shoulder of the dark skinned man I had already met. I tilted my hat to him in greeting. He seemed to be like Vega's older brother the more I got to know him so I had a healthy amount of respect for him.

"And this is Shapiro, our master of information and navigation. I would like to thank you for returning him in one piece after he was caught. Shielding him would have been in vain if not for that," the leader said with a light laugh, clutching his shoulder in reminiscence of the pain while laying his other hand on the thin man's shoulder. I sent the young Assassin a cunning smirk and he shuddered. Ever since the day he had been caught, and my crew beat him instead of killing him, as I had given them orders to let him live, he remained afraid of me ever since.

"Are you sure sending him on my ship is a wise choice?" I asked, shooting the navigator another ominous smirk.

"He'll be fine. He's our best navigator and Harris is our best defense so I'm sending them," he explained, the decision final much to Shapiro's discomfort. I saw him cringe as his brows creased fearfully.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from her," Vega volunteered, playfully punching the thin young man's arm as she walked over. I turned my smirk on her and she returned it with a smile.

"Vega, get your group in gear. We must head out before the weather decides to put a damper on our course. I trust you three know what is required of you?" I addressed them. They nodded and Vega moved to lead them out but her father stopped her.

"Be careful and stay close. No wandering, you hear me?" he warned her.

"I'll be fine," she responded certainly. I would make sure of that. I didn't need to be told again to keep Vega well-protected.

"Farewell then and do me proud," he announced to them. Vega nodded and gestured for her fellow Assassins to follow me out. I led them with her behind me and the group trailing behind her. We remained silent all the way to the ship. Once aboard I turned to address the Assassins.

"Welcome to my ship. I trust you will find it to your liking. Below deck is a series of hammocks for you to rest if need be. I'm guessing the trip will take a few days, yes?" I stated. Shapiro hesitantly moved forward. My eyes landed on him and he flinched. I chuckled.

"Yes, Captain. I-it will take around three days at most," he informed me. I was glad to hear he still remembered how to properly address me. At least he learned quickly. I nodded and dismissed them as I moved to take my post at the helm.

"Then enjoy yourselves. We have a fair yet possibly difficult voyage ahead of us," I replied as I scanned the open sea, from starboard to port and back again. I could see an angry storm brewing further out and hoped we didn't head in that direction. Storms meant death and that was to be avoided at all costs.


	6. Not So Smooth Sailing

I turned my attention to the Assassins on board to see them glance around at the cautiously observing crew mates before moving as one off to the side to chat. A couple crew mates stopped by to talk to them. They seemed to be getting along just fine. I grabbed the wheel and began shouting my orders to set sail. In no time we were out to sea. The smooth waves and gentle rocking didn't last, unfortunately. It was soon replaced with choppy waves and thunderous winds that tossed the ship. The sky grew dark and rain joined the water sloshing on deck. I glared at Shapiro who cringed and shrugged in return. It wasn't his fault, and I knew this, but I still didn't like it. Being out at sea had taught me that if one was not under fire than a storm was just as dangerous.

"Are you sure we must go this way?" I screamed at Shapiro over the chaos of the colliding waves, rain, and wind.

"Yes!" he yelled back. I grunted in agitation and then spun the wheel quickly in order to keep us on course. The wind and waves were making it quite difficult. I leaned into the next turn and steadied it as a wave rolled by.

"Rogue wave!" Oliver called to me in warning.

"Slow down! Pull in the sails and brace yourselves!" I screamed at the crew. They did as ordered and we climbed the huge wave without much inflicted damage.

"Release every inch of sail! We have to outrun this storm!" I commanded next. My crew scurried and slipped as they set to work again. I fought another defiant wave, my arms straining. I had gained much muscle over the years but this particular storm was brutal. An extra pair of hands appeared to help me keep the wheel steady. I looked up to see that it was Vega. She was baring her teeth in a tight clench as she too strained against the force. Another wave came in from starboard and wiped out anyone standing to throw them to the floor. It dragged two others off the ship entirely, screaming and flailing for purchase as they went. Damn. Recruiting crew members was hard to come by. No one wanted to work under a pirate. I scared most without trying. I guess I would have to capture a ship and force a few sailors.

Right after that wave passed another followed right behind to smack into the ship and flush out anyone standing around the helm, including Vega and I. I gripped her hand when she lost her footing and tried to hold onto the base of the helm but the water proved too strong. She was yanked from my grip, efficiently swept off the boat and out to sea. Without hesitation I scrambled to my feet and ran after her, slipping on the soaked boards underfoot. It didn't stop me from leaping off the side and diving straight into the roiling waves. I hit the water with a loud smack and took a few disorienting seconds to resurface. I wiped water from my eyes and searched for the lost Assassin. She was clinging to the side of the ship where a small lip of an edge stuck out. The passing water slammed her against the sturdy boards and then tossed her underwater. She was flailing without proper water guidance.

"Vega!" I called to her over the crashing waves as I swam the fastest I could to get to her in time before the ocean swallowed her up. I dived under the water and retrieved her unconscious form once I was close enough. A rope fell by us then and I swam toward it at a slow pace now that I was towing Vega. I gripped the rope and tied her to it so that they could help me haul her up as I climbed the side of the ship. They had gotten her up before me, but as soon as I landed on deck, I pushed Harris and Valentine out of the way to kneel next to her. With a few moments of my mouth on hers, giving her air, and a few pumps to her chest, she came around and rolled on her side to cough up the water she had swallowed. I held her steady and patted her back as she hacked and gasped.

"You good now?" I questioned her. She nodded and I patted her back one last time before leaving her with Harris and standing to steer the ship to safety. It took far longer than I would have liked, but in the end, we weathered the storm. I leaned against the wheel tiredly but smirked triumphantly. I had been in too many storms to allow another to attempt to rip me from my ship. Everyone went to their assigned sleeping arrangements now that the clear sky persisted for the rest of the day through to the next. I took to the helm again early, dragging a few of the crew with me so that we could set out again without delay.

"Hoist the sails and let's get a move on men!" I yelled, grasping the helm in a sturdy grip. Now that I had rested and we dug into the provisions I was ready to set out again. The crew began singing a shanty which I had come to like hearing but was in no mood for so early.

"That's enough lads! There will be none of that right now," I growled. They complained but fell silent. Instead, they ran around keeping the ship in top shape and I watched them work with a lazy grin. They were efficient and loyal, obedient. I couldn't ask for better. Compared to what we had endured yesterday, I was happy to let my mind wander today while I steered with directions from Shapiro occasionally. I was lost in the light breeze and rolling waves, steering effortlessly now, when I was tapped on the shoulder.

"I should have known you would be bothering me some time soon," I said with a grin. Vega scoffed at my words. It didn't come off nearly as cool as she wanted it to though because she looked a little green and ill. Maybe being out to sea was finally getting to her? She obviously wouldn't have sea legs had she not been an Assassin, but since she was, her balance was keen despite feeling under the weather. We did travel through a massive storm, which might have been her first, so I wasn't surprised that she wasn't taking the journey well.

"You're hardly doing anything right now,  **Captain**. I actually wanted a quick word…" she responded, her voice dropping a little towards the end. I steadied the wheel and cocked a hip to wait for her to go on.

"You have my attention," I told her. She shifted her gaze across the ship and then leaned in closer.

"Could we go somewhere we can't be overheard?" she questioned, still keeping an eye out. I stared at her for some time, trying to figure out what she wanted. She looked anxious yet suspicious with a hint of something else.

"Ok. Oliver! Get over here and man this ship! I have business to attend to!" I called over to my first mate.

"Aye, aye Captain!" he called back, jogging over to take the helm. I gestured for Vega to follow and led her down into my cabin. I shut and latched the door behind us before taking a seat in my chair, propping my feet up.

"What's got your feathers ruffled, Vega?" I asked casually, smiling her way. She shifted and looked away before returning her gaze.

"First, I would like to thank you for dragging me from the depths of the sea. I thought I was done for," she began gratefully. I waved a hand dismissively.

"No need. There would be no visiting Davy Jones locker with me around to prevent that. I was more than glad to have done so," I responded curtly.

"All the same, thank you," she pressed. I couldn't have allowed her to get hurt in any way. It was my duty to protect her and I did. She would never know just how far I would go to ensure that she remained safe. I raised a brow at her and smiled encouragingly, waiting for her to continue. She caught on to what I wanted and spoke up again after clearing her throat.

"It's Walpole. I suspect he's on to something. Father never sends him on missions like this because he's not one to follow orders very well. I feel that he may be up to something, but I don't know what," she confessed with a shrug.

"You know, I had a feeling he wasn't to be wholly trusted. Let's just keep an eye on him shall we? It's the best we can do," I suggested, letting my feet fall heavily to the floor so I could stand. I walked over to the worn cabinet behind the desk and pulled open one side, reaching in to secure a bottle of rum. Another fight for survival called for a celebration, and what better way to celebrate than with a good quality rum?

"Care to join me? It might take your mind off the tossing of the ship," I directed over my shoulder at her as I walked back to take a seat on my desk. She glanced at the bottle in my hand and then up to me disapprovingly.

"Don't give me the stink eye, Assassin. We both almost lost our lives at sea so I think we deserve a little reward for our perseverance, don't you?" I enticed her, tone carefully precise. When she remained with her arms crossed I sighed and then tried again.

"I'm sure you've had a drink or two before. There's no use lying about that. Come now, it won't hurt to have a little just to relax at least," I continued, holding the bottle out to her after taking a swig myself. Vega sighed but stepped forward to accept the proffered drink.

"It seems she can loosen up," I commented playfully, watching as she took a drink and made a face.

"Pirates and their rum," she grumbled with a roll of her eyes, wiping at her lips and then handing the bottle back. I laughed and took another drink.

"There isn't a pirate living who would turn their back on rum. Myself included," I pointed out. She laughed and snatched back the bottle. I stared at her with shock at her audacity. She gave me a mischievous smirk before taking a long swig. It caught me off guard and had me worked up yet again. When she removed her lips from the bottle I yanked her closer to take it back.

"Don't finish it," I complained, taking the last of it before she could. I set the now empty bottle aside and then moved to hop off the desk but Vega remained where she was, blocking my way. My questioning gaze caught hers and I almost gasped at the intensity with which she watched me. She took another step, putting herself directly between my legs and only giving us a small amount of space between our bodies. Our breaths mingled between us, a pleasant tingle spreading through me when she leaned her hands on either side of my hips, bringing her even closer to me.

"Now that I'm comfortable, mind if we cut to the chase, Captain? I'm tired of dancing around one another. It's clear what we feel and I don't think I can take another one of your cocky smirks or the looks you constantly send my way," she whispered, her eyes flicking to my lips and then back to my eyes. I licked my lips in anticipation. I was usually the one to instigate a spark of desire but she had beaten me to it and was doing a damn fine job of it too.

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenged. Her smirk widened and then she was kissing me with full force. Her hands quickly tangled in my dark locks to hold me to her. I grabbed her by the hips and slid closer to the edge of the desk so that I could press against her. She paused to nip at my lip, causing me to growl and bite back, but she evaded it. She dived in to force her tongue in my mouth and I groaned at the contact of the warm wet muscle exploring my mouth with such fervor. My hands tightened on her, pushing her back so that I could stand. I guided her to the nearest wall and pinned her there, my body following to keep us pressed together. I pulled away from the kiss to trail my tongue down her neck while my hands slid north from their place on her hips. I finally pulled a breathy moan from her when I found what I was looking for.

Her head fell back as she panted and I continued to kiss down her neck where I yanked her collar aside to suck and bite at her shoulder. Her hips pressed into mine when her back arched and I returned the contact. Pleasure was burning through me, making me throb with need. Her hands flitted over my body to remove my coat and then knock off my hat. She all but ripped off my gloves and I took that moment to take her face in my calloused hands. I wanted to feel her silky skin and marveled when I did. I brushed over her lips and then her cheeks, my eyes boring into hers the whole time. Her hands ran up my wired body, slender fingers teasing as they went, to secure themselves behind my neck. She smiled in content and then pulled me back into another heated kiss. I would have been happy to carry this on to more, but at that moment, there was an obnoxious banging on the door.

"Captain, captain, captain, captain!" Valentine's high voice called from the other side as she continued to knock in between each shout. I pulled out of the kiss to let out a heavy sigh.

"Shit," I cursed, bowing my head to rest on her shoulder and closing my eyes to try and regain some semblance of control. Vega tucked her face in the crook of my neck and kissed the sensitive skin there, making me shiver.

"Looks like you're needed,  _Captain_ ," she breathed in my ear. She nipped at it once and then slipped out of my arms to unlock the door and leave. For once, I was the one left flustered and out of breath. Vega seemed so in control and unaffected. How did she manage that? I reminded myself to give her more rum in the future. I smiled at the thought and then wiped it from my face when I stomped over to see what Valentine wanted.

"Captain, we spotted a ship not too far off. We don't know if it's an enemy or not but we need you topside to take action should they pursue us," she told me. As she spoke she followed Vega out with her eyes and a curious tilt of her head. Once she was gone she turned the expression on me. I knew she was wondering if anything was going on between us so I made the quick decision to keep whatever was happening between me and Vega a secret for now.

"Very good, Valentine. I'll be up in a moment. Have everyone in position just in case," I answered evenly, ignoring her silent question. She nodded and raced back on deck, leaving me to replace my coat and hat. I bent to retrieve my gloves last and slipped them on as I exited. Back on deck I easily caught sight of a ship sailing just ahead. I slipped out my spyglass I kept in my coat pocket and put it to my eye. Scanning the ship I found that it didn't bear any symbols, flags, or clues as to whether it was a threat or not. I put away the scope and turned to find Valentine was waiting for my command.

"We sail on and leave them be. If they attack we attack," I ordered, deciding to keep things from escalating unnecessarily. I was escorting not mindlessly battling my way to our destination. Things had to be handled delicately. Valentine nodded and ran off to spread the word.

"Are you sure that is a wise choice Captain Blackheart?" a deep voice questioned me. I looked to my left to see Assassin Walpole standing there with his hands clasped behind his back casually. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him with a raised brow.

"Oh, just experience," he replied.

"You've been on a ship before?" I further inquired skeptically.

"Many times in fact. I find that most ships that seem benign are usually that way to keep the enemy off balance, unprepared for the following attack," he advised. I pondered what he said until a whistling sound alerted me to danger.

"Get down!" I screamed, throwing myself to the deck just as a cannon ball whooshed across, taking out a crew member who had not gotten down in time. I growled and looked up to see Walpole smiling smugly. First a storm and now this? I had never had such unfortunate luck in the past. I had a feeling this wouldn't be the end of it either. I got to my feet and began bellowing orders to attack. Even though we were ready it still took us a couple seconds more to open fire. By the time we let off our first shot we had already been hit again. The ship swayed under the blow. The Assassins scurried to a station to help. I caught sight of Oliver pulling Shapiro away from the helm and taking him to safety. I ran up the stairs and took the helm for myself, spinning it to turn the ship sharply so that we knocked into the other ship which veered off course and smashed its side in.

I drew my sword and dashed for the port bow, aiming to board and slaughter whoever it was destroying my pride and joy. The Captain and crew of the ship Dusk would not be trifled with. I jumped upon the edge of the ship and leaped over to roll on deck. I fought off attacking crew effortlessly, parrying their meager attempts and driving my sword into them. I spun around an attacker, driving my blade through his back. I tossed him off to jump on the toes of another unsuspecting opponent. It threw him off balance so that I could twist him to the floor where he was knelt before me, unable to avoid my blade running across his throat. He fell to the deck and I jumped over him to kick another over the side then slammed into the back of yet another opposing crew. My blade impaled him with ease as I tackled him to the floor. I pulled my blade loose from his body to stalk the captain who I had locked eyes with from across the ship.

"What is the meaning of-" I snarled at him only to stop. On his hand he wore the same ring I did. He was a Templar. Did they somehow know what was planned or was this a coincidence? Whatever was happening I didn't have a good feeling about it.

"What's the matter young Templar? Were these Assassins your prisoners? I'm sorry to say I'll be taking them from here," he stated condescendingly. I considered myself the queen of pirates but now I knew my father was the king of fools for sending this poor excuse for a Templar. I screamed a fierce battle cry and charged at him, swinging my blade around to clash with his.

"If I'm not mistaken, those Assassins looked mighty comfortable aboard your ship. Are you helping them perhaps?" he taunted. I grit my teeth against the force of his blade on mine and refused to answer. He only laughed and shoved me away. Our sword fight commenced, steel clashing on steel. A particular thrust sent me jumping back to avoid it. With me a good distance away, he pulled out a pistol and aimed. His shot missed as the ship suddenly lurched. In the minor distraction I drew my own pistol and pulled the trigger. My aim was dead on. He took a bullet to the chest and keeled over, his blood camouflaged on his already ruby red wardrobe.

"Swordsman, but definitely not a marksman," I observed, turning away to take down a few of the crew as I retraced my steps back to my own ship. I hadn't been gone long but I could only hope everyone was well in my absence. I sped up my pace and took a running leap off the side of the enemy ship.


	7. Blind But Not Broken

I sheathed my sword after I landed gracefully back on my ship where many of the opposing crew who attempted to board now lay dead. A few of my own crew were in varying degrees of injury but they were still alive and that's all that mattered. I passed Shapiro who was helping patch up Oliver. Valentine was helping Harris off the floor behind them.

"Where's Vega?" I demanded when I approached them.

"The last time I saw her was over at the helm," Shapiro spoke up. I looked over in that direction and then ran up the stairs. Her bright smile greeted me when I got there.

"Was that you?" I asked with a smile, knowing she understood what I meant.

"Yeah, I saw you fighting and had an idea to distract him, so...it helped right?" she replied, her smile soft. I grinned gratefully.

"Very much, thank you," I confirmed. Her smile widened before her eyes fell on something behind me and then they widened in panic.

"Behind you!" she shouted. I spun around swiftly to see Walpole with his pistol aimed at me. Pain tore at my side with the crack of the gun. I cried out and grabbed my side but managed to stay on my feet. A quick check of the injury revealed I was only grazed. It didn't look like he was a good marksman either.

"Walpole, what are you doing?" Vega demanded.

"I'm taking over from here. Your father should have been a bit sharper. Because of his stupidity he never detected a Templar in his presence," he responded indifferently.

"I'm  **not** a Templar," I growled at him.

"Pity that you aren't, but I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about myself," he corrected. Both Vega and I stopped to comprehend what he meant. Vega took in a sharp, painful breath.

"You traitor!" she yelled, fury evident. He smirked and shrugged coolly.

"I find that the Templars know how to keep members far better than the Assassins. They have order, discipline, and structure; something the Assassins could never achieve. They also know just how to recruit more members. I was offered money and power in exchange for obtaining the one thing the Templars haven't been able to get, the Assassin leader's daughter. All I had to do was get that fool Shapiro to explain to me the course we would take, send the information along with an ambush plan, and then jump ship with you in tow. I would be a rich man and you my dear would be used to force your father to surrender," he revealed with a twisted grin.

"You have to get through  **me**  first," I challenged fiercely, stepping forward with my sword at the ready. He sighed and cocked the pistol at me again, making Vega plead with me to step aside, but I refused.

"Very manly of you, Walpole. Why don't you put away that away and fight me like a man? One on one," I taunted. He sneered but put away his gun to draw his sword.

"Why are you even aiding those Assassin cowards?" he remarked disdainfully.

"The Templars are the cowards not the Assassins. They have no choice but to play unfairly because they possess no real skill to do anything honorably. At least the Assassins die doing what they can, an honorable death," I retorted, refusing to let him get to me. He frowned, his face going red. I must have hit a nerve. I smirked at him and he swiftly dashed at me with speed like a whip. I jumped into action, blocking his accurately focused blows one after the other. Somewhere in my hectic thoughts I remembered being told that Walpole was the best swordsman. I cursed internally and returned my full attention to the fight. His advances were wild yet practiced and it was only a matter of time before he got in a swipe which struck at my leg. I held in my cry, my leg buckling as blood seeped from the gash. He followed with a kick to the injured area, making me fall to my knee. He struck me with the handle of his sword next, scrambling my vision and sending me to the deck in a daze. It allowed him enough time to capture Vega, who tried to fight back. She got in a solid punch but failed to strike him with her hidden blades when he quickly pinned down her arms with one hand and held the blade of his sword to her throat with the other.

He retreated to the enemy ship and out of my sight. Vega's expression urging me to my feet was the last thing I saw before fury burned in me, festering and gaining strength. I let it consume me and then used the adrenaline rush to force myself up. I chased after the traitor and leaped the gap between the two ships to skid onto the half ruined deck of the enemy ship. A shatter of wood next to my right foot had me leaping to the left to dodge. Walpole knew I was right on his tail and had drawn his pistol again. Vega managed enough freedom to elbow him in the face, his nose sending out a spray of blood. He was caught by surprise so that she was also able to smack his weapon from his grip. He shouted in anger and backhanded her across the face. He added a kick to her gut, sending her sprawling. She was unprepared for the sword that was now swinging down on her. I raced over and blocked it just in time, flinging it away by knocking his arm aside and making him stumbled backwards. I took a steady stance between them, protecting Vega once again, as I said I would. I could hear her calling to me but I ignored her, my sharp and unforgiving eyes on Walpole. I bit at my split lip in anticipation, feeling the urge to fight, to kill, flow through me. I hadn't felt this way in so long.

"Get out of here, Vega! Go back to the crew!" I shouted at her, blocking an incoming heavy blow which locked our blades. I let out a distressed sound at the pressure I was holding off. My side was stinging and my wounded leg shook, causing me to crumble little by little under the force.

"Back down, West. I'm sure your father wouldn't want his only daughter dead in the crossfire of a battle that doesn't concern her, would he?" Walpole stated, clearly trying to set me off. Needless to say it had no effect on me.

"My father wouldn't give a rat's ass if I died so excuse me if I use my life for what I think is important to me!" I spat back, shoving him away to initiate a flurry of blows. I managed a cut to his bicep, side, and a thin one across his cheek before he jumped back and out of the way.

"The ship, it's pulling away!" Vega suddenly shouted. Why was she still here? I jumped forward, taking Walpole by surprise, and smashed the handle of my blade against his skull. He collapsed and I retreated to scoop Vega up on the way. I ran to the edge of the ship and quickly cut a rope with a flick of my scissors and passed it to her so that she could swing over on it. I lost my grip on my scissors when the ship jerked, pulling away completely now. Vega swooped in and caught them just as I pushed her off. She held on and swung over to fall onto the Dusk's deck a moment later, rolling to a stop. My crew and the Assassins helped her up. There, she was safe. A flash of pain hit my back and I cringed. I raised my blade and spun around to block another incoming attack. It seemed that Walpole was still capable of fighting. Blood ran down the side of his face from a gash glistening at his hairline.

"I'm going to take great joy in slaughtering you West, and then I'll be happy to pin it on that little whore of yours!" he snarled.

"Don't call her that!" I yelled, fending off a few more slashes before we jumped back to circle each other.

"Please, don't think I can't see the looks you give each other. I can't believe the so called Assassin leader hasn't done something to keep your paws off his daughter. Imagine, a pirate and Templar screwing an Assassin leader's only daughter," he said with a derisive laugh. I blanched at his crudeness as doubt swam in my head. I tried to ignore it but couldn't. My thoughts scattered anyway when my lack of defense was taken advantage of. Walpole slammed into me with his shoulder, throwing me off balance. He followed up with a swipe to my stomach, drawing more blood. It wasn't too deep as I had been moving too much to get an accurate hit. He kicked out, digging his foot into the newly opened injury with the heel of his boot. I gasped as I fell to the floor. I clutched at the gash and tried to stand again but the pain was keeping me down. He kicked me in the side just as I got my feet under me, forcing me down again. I crawled away to try and put some distance between us but he grabbed me by my hair and wrenched my head back. His blade went to my neck, pressing in enough to let out a trickle of blood.

"A slit throat is quick, don't you think? Pretty merciful if I do say so myself," he remarked. I could feel him begin to move the blade when the ship lurched dramatically and an explosion plumed into the air. Walpole was tossed over me to land heavily on his shoulder, jarring his sword arm with a shout of pain. Hopefully that slowed him down. I pushed up, gripping my sword tighter. I glanced over at my ship to see that they had opened fire on this one. Good. They were following orders to sink the enemy ship whether I was on it or not.

Suddenly, I began to panic slightly as my consciousness blurred from my ancestor's mind. So far I was fine going along with the memory but if this is where it all ended I didn't want to experience it, I didn't want to see what it felt like to die. However, I remembered that special night Blackheart had with Vega and knew this couldn't be the end. Not yet. I held on and strengthened my resolve, the thought of Vega on both our minds, until I was back in my ancestor's mindset once more. Walpole was up again, eyeing me with a killer intent. The ship was going up in flames around us, the heat almost unbearable.

"Having some trouble?" I asked him flatly.

"Not as much as you it seems," he responded, gesturing to the lopsided way I was standing. I took in a deep breath and sighed, trying to push away the pain.

"Let's get this over with then," I growled.

"With pleasure," he agreed, launching forward once more. We clashed blades over and over again, dodging the pieces of the ship that blew apart around us. It sent shards of wood, ash, and smoke in the air which made fighting difficult. I swore I felt some embers burn my skin, probably singeing my clothes. A particular burst next to us had me ducking instinctively for cover as pieces of shrapnel followed. Walpole screamed in agony as a large chunk tore at his arm. Unfortunately, it wasn't his sword arm. I took the opportunity to rush him as he writhed in pain but he saw me coming. He swung out in a wide arc, forcing me to skid to a halt hastily. I slipped and fell over but at least I was out of the way in time. He realized I was now at his feet and swiped down at me just as I was scrambling to get up.

The blade blew past my face, too fast to dodge, the unforgiving steel effortlessly cleaving a path through my flesh, blinding my right eye and carrying through to leave a gash that ran down my face. I screamed in agony and held my hand over the wound. I had to try harder to force myself to remain alert but it was proving difficult. I couldn't see any more from one eye, and the one that  **could**  see was blurred with tears from the pain and smoke. The ship was definitely starting to sink now. I could feel it crumbling underneath my feet. Walpole pin-wheeled his arms to try and stay standing as the ship split down the middle. It buckled, sending me falling sideways, slamming into Walpole, as we slid across the destroyed deck. I dug my sword into the wood by the time the floor was now vertical and it brought me to a halt. Walpole caught my boot and held on until he found a handhold.

"I'm not dying first you bastard," I gritted out, looking down to see a jagged and splintered piece of the mast below. The odd angle of the sinking ship gave me an idea. It was risky but I was willing to take the chance and die having tried. I took a deep breath and then pulled out my sword. I dragged it down the wood to keep my pace slow, my feet doing the same. I was headed right for Walpole and he didn't even see me coming until it was too late. I collided with him, sheathing my sword in order to grip him by the shoulders. Even though he fought me I aimed the best I could and succeeded in impaling him on the mast while I let go just in time to only receive a few splinters to my side as I continued to fall. I hit the torn wood below hard, knocking the air out of me. I coughed heavily, thoroughly winded.

I laid there, the pain threatening to overcome me, but my thoughts returned to Vega and soon I was on my feet again. I tried to execute a dive off the edge and into the water when the ship finally blew apart. It tossed me into the air instead and then into the dark water on my back. The ice cold ocean swallowed me up and it began to grow darker as I sunk. The surprised yet terrified face of Walpole flickered through my head and I smiled. That traitor was dead and Vega was safe. I could just let myself go now. I closed my eyes and relaxed but a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, tugging me to the surface. We broke the surface to gasp in air. I choked on it, water that seeped into my lungs now expelling. My vision kept blurring but I knew that I had been dragged back on deck. I had no energy to move so I remained still.

"West! West, oh god, please, show me that you're still alive!" a familiar voice screamed at me. Vega. I forced my left eye open to see her beautiful face in the light of the dying sun behind her. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. I fought to put a smile on my face but even that hurt. My shaking hand lifted to run the tips of my fingers down the side of her jaw, urging her to come closer. She did and I pressed my lips to hers gently, falling back now that my energy was officially spent. I blacked out promptly after that.

I was taken back to the odd in between place where pixels of greenish light rolled like waves, occasionally turning red and moving erratically like angry bees. My steps gave off a glow of color as I stumbled around. I spent maybe a few more seconds in that place until I was brought back into consciousness, lying flat on my back in bed. A damp cloth was pressed to my forehead by a gentle touch. I opened my only functioning eye to see my personal angel. I could feel that my face was mostly bandaged, my right eye taking most of the coverage. I flexed the muscles in my face to feel the damaged skin pull and sting. It hurt but helped to remind me I was alive.

"Vega, you're safe," I coughed out, my voice scratchy with disuse. She only smiled wanly and nodded. Her silence irked me along with the bruise covering the side of her face. I raised a hand to brush it and she caught my hand to hold it there before I could pull away. She leaned into my touch and then kissed my palm, setting my hand back down after.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned her.

"For three days you've been in and out of sleep. You were suffering from a strong fever due to all your wounds so it was hard to get you to drink anything to at least keep you hydrated. I was so, so scared. I thought you weren't going to make it," she admitted, her voice beginning to crack. Tears sprung into her eyes and I realized that she had been crying already for a long time. She also looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"No wonder I don't remember a lot. I was delirious," I mumbled, looking away from her tortured face.

"You almost died," she told me forcefully, something like regret in her tone.

"I made a promise I intended to keep. I told your father I would put my life on the line for you and I did. I kept my word. It wasn't so hard, you know, being that it was you I was doing it for," I responded sincerely. A watery smile appeared on her face and then she was carefully turning my face so that her caring brown eyes met mine.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning in to seal the gratitude with a kiss. When we broke apart she rested her forehead on mine for a few seconds. She sat up eventually and stood, bringing my awareness of my surroundings to the forefront of my thoughts.

"Where am I?" I asked her, glancing around.

"We brought you back to the Assassin headquarters. You're in my chambers. I refused to allow you out of my sight and I didn't want you uncomfortable on that ship. Your crew agreed and my father is doing everything he can to make it up to you," she explained. I gained their trust. Maybe I finally found my place? I cracked a smile and then closed my eyes.

"You got anything to eat? I'm starving," I requested.

"You want rum with that?" she teased playfully. I opened my eye to look at her with a raised brow.

"You mean you really have rum?" I wondered hopefully. She laughed heartily, the sound making me smile too.

"My father acquired some for you as a thank you. He figured he couldn't go wrong with a gift like that," she answered with a shrug.

"And he was correct," I agreed. She laughed again, a bit of her worry visibly sliding off her shoulders. She turned to leave but I called her back. She looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I'm fine, ok? Don't worry over me anymore. I'm not going anywhere," I reassured her. Her bright smile seemed to light up the room at its arrival.

"Ok. Relax and I'll bring you something," she stated. I nodded and she left quickly, no doubt so that she didn't waste too much time away from me. I sighed and then readied myself to sit up. I managed to do so with some difficulty. My body was sore, damaged skin shifting as I moved. By the feel of it I had multiple stitches. I let out an irritated groan as I heaved myself into a sitting position, my feet hanging off the bed. I was in a simple and light loose long sleeved shirt and pants.

A quick look around and I found my outfit, minus my hat, dammit, on a statue alongside Vega's Assassin outfit. She had been in casual attire hadn't she? I began checking my body, finding the cinched up cuts along my back, leg, stomach, and side. The worst was on my face though. I put a hand to the bandage on my eye. I was most likely blind now. I forced myself to stand, ignoring the protest of my bruised body and muscles. The weight of my body felt like tons instead of pounds. I only managed to stand for a minute before I grew tired and had to sit again. I wiped the sweat of exertion from my forehead and then fell back into the soft bed.

"This does not bode well," I grumbled to myself.

"What doesn't?" Vega's voice questioned as she came in carrying a tray of food and drink.

"Being stuck in one place so long. I can't stand being stuck in one place," I complained. She just shook her head and then set the tray on her desk. She helped me up and then began handing me food. I ate efficiently, cramming food in my mouth with abandon. I had never felt so hungry before. Vega had to caution me before I hurt myself.

"Slow down, you'll choke," she warned, snatching the piece of bread I had in my hand. I glared at her but did as I was told. I watched as she picked at the bread in her hands, eating a few bites here and there until it was gone. She seemed so uncertain. I wondered why.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her, placing my hand over hers. She nodded slowly but didn't look at me.

"Vega," I called softly to her, tilting her head up with two fingers under her chin so that I could look at her.

"Tell me," I urged. She sighed and then threw herself at me. Her sobs wracked her body and her warm tears soaked into my shoulder.

"I can't get over how you almost died. I don't know what I'd do without you. I know we haven't known each other really long but I have this, this overwhelming need to be with you at all times. I can't help it. I don't know what it is but it feels right. I was just so scared that you were going to die and leave me," she sobbed, clinging tighter. I soothed her as best I could, putting aside the slight pain she caused from squeezing me in order to make her feel better. I rubbed her back slowly, waiting for her to calm down.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere Vega, and I mean it. I'll always be there for you," I whispered in her ear. I pressed a kiss to her cheek and then maneuvered us so that we were lying down. She curled into me and held on, her grip unrelenting until she fell asleep. I suspected it must have been the first in a very long time. I held her in my arms and relaxed, following her into sleep with a single thought coming to me out of the blue. I found the person I would give my life for. I love her. I let out a content sigh and then finally fell asleep, comforted by the warm body next to me.


	8. Betrayal

I returned to the waves of green and blue, remaining there a few seconds before the expected bright flash of light appeared to bring me back to the present. This time around I wasn't so disoriented, but when I got up I felt tired, like I had run a long distance without stopping on top of a major work out. I would have believed that too if I hadn't been sitting in a chair for so long. The concept of the machines were still hard to comprehend even if I had experienced them a couple times already.

"Why do I feel so worn out?" I wondered out loud as I pushed myself into a sitting position from the Animus.

"Yeah, same here," Vega spoke to my right. She was moving sluggishly too.

"Do you suppose it's a mental strain kinda thing?" I wondered curiously. She just nodded and began to stretch.

"Geez, I'm going home to sleep," Vega whined.

"I'm right behind you," I agreed. We both picked up our communicators and left the room. We had to practically drag ourselves to my car, but once we fell in, I drove home. As I parked I looked over to see that Vega looked really tired. Her eyes kept shutting only for her to quickly open them again. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. I gave in to my nagging thoughts and took her hand in mine before I could chicken out.

"Hey, I guess you can crash here if you want. I don't think you should drive in your condition anyway," I muttered, looking away from her and briefly noting how weird it was to have both my eyes again. I had been getting far too used to one. That didn't mean I was in a hurry to lose one. I actually really hoped I didn't become like my ancestor concerning that. Although, if it happened the same way, where I had to keep Vega safe, then maybe I wouldn't mind. My attention returned to Vega who looked at me with a questioning stare which I fidgeted under.

"What? You want to or not?" I snapped, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Thank you," she finally answered. I released her hand and quickly got out of the car as soon as she spoke. I didn't wait for her as I entered my house. What was I doing? I was allowing her closer, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Should we continue on the same paths our ancestors had taken or go our separate ways? Or did we not have a choice and this attraction to each other was just fate? I shook my head of all the questions and continued upstairs, listening as Vega followed behind me. After getting in more comfortable clothes and letting Vega borrow some too we both fell into my bed, exhausted.

"I'm setting my phone for two hours max then I want you out of here," I warned her, trying for a bitter tone but falling flat with fatigue.

"Ok, no problem," she mumbled tiredly and unconcerned. She put up no fight, and instead, she scooted closer and curled up almost on top of me. I was caught off guard for a few seconds but resolved to just go with it. There was no use making a big deal of it. Plus, it felt kind of…good. I tossed my phone aside and held Vega in my arms like it was a natural thing to do. I allowed her presence to lull me to sleep. Sometime later, when night had fallen, we both woke up to the sound of a car pulling into the driveway followed by the alarm going off as if it was warning me. I bolted up, causing Vega to fall off the bed with a cry of shock. She hit the ground hard and groaned but I ignored her to shut off the alarm.

"Get dressed. That's my father," I commanded, hastily gathering her clothes and tossing them to her. I had to give her credit, she really stripped and got dressed pretty fast. She ran for the window as soon as her scuffed Vans were on her feet. She threw open the window and then perched on the sill, ready to make her escape, but stopped to look back at me in concern. I was about to tell her to get the hell out when she hopped off the sill, rushed to me, and pulled me against her by my shirt to press her lips to mine. My heart seemed to stutter into a race and that oh so familiar feeling I always experienced with Blackheart churned within me. I was heating up and it was all because of her. I should have been angry with her for pulling this on me now of all times, but I was enjoying it too much to complain. Her mouth worked against mine tenderly, caressing my lips with hers. I couldn't keep down my pleasured groan which made her pull away with a slightly smug yet content smile.

"See you later, Jade," she panted breathlessly. I couldn't say anything in return. The emotions running through me at that moment were already saying enough. I cursed Vega for making me feel this way but I didn't let it stop me from reciprocating. I yanked her back to me for one more kiss, which was a little rough, and then let her go. Her grin told me she was just as hooked as I was. She returned to the window where she expertly made her way off the roof to the ground. I knew her swift exit was due to tapping into our ancestor's memories. The skills were just coming naturally now. She made it to her car and started it up just as I heard footsteps on the stairs. They paused when she drove away then continued. I let out a sigh of relief that she was gone and then turned to face my father who was now walking through the door. I wished I was a few years older again because he was giving me that superior downturn of his mouth with his chin raised, eyeing me with cold blue eyes that lacked the green my mother had given me. We almost had the same eyes when angry but mine where capable of softening, unlike his. Tori managed to do that. Tori. I called her by her first name. In my thoughts, but still, it was an improvement.

"Who was that?" he questioned me gruffly.

"No one," I answered defensively. He shifted, arms rigid even though they were crossed.

"Jade, that better not be that Vega girl. I told you to keep her away. I will not have you getting close with her. It isn't right," he warned.

"A little homophobic are we father dearest?" I taunted caustically. He tensed at my words.

"No, I couldn't care less who you see, just not her," he corrected.

"Why not?" I snapped, feeling like I was finally on to something.

"You've hated her all this time, now, pray tell, what made you change your mind, hmm?" he interrogated me, ignoring my question. I deliberated and then shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was wrong. I was angry at her because I didn't want her to get close. Now, I don't care anymore. I like her," I admitted, watching as he grew red in the face. I could see an outburst on the way.

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have…but it was necessary to make sure…no, this has to end now…" he muttered, beginning to pace.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" I demanded. He stopped to pin me down with his unhappy and disappointed gaze.

"Jade, you are a Templar. I'm sure you know what the term means now and what it entitles. We do not fraternize with the enemy, we kill them. We've done so for centuries. That is the order of things and you two are constantly ruining it," he growled quietly. I would have wanted him to yell at me instead of this. He was unpredictable like this.

"I know I'm a Templar. What does that have to do with anything?" I questioned, at a loss. He sighed and rubbed at his face.

"The Templar line has come to us through my side of the family. Despite your ancestor's indiscretions, some of us knew our place and returned to the Templars. Your mother follows only because she has no argument against it," he responded.

"That's because she has no mind or will of her own," I grumbled.

"Enough," he spat. I grudgingly shut up for the sake of hearing more.

"I told her that if you were our only child then regardless you would have to carry on the Templar line. You would be taught to run West Industries and the Abstergo branches. You would have to keep them running so that we can hunt down every last Assassin and put an end to them," he stated certainly.

"No. I refuse. The Assassins have done nothing to me father, and I refuse to help you kill them off like animals," I denied, crossing my own arms defiantly.

"You only say that because of that girl, Victoria," he accused spitefully. I bristled at the way he said her name, like it was a curse.

"Leave her out of this," I warned him. He only smiled cruelly and shook his head.

"But she has so much to do with this, Jade. You see, I had always had an idea which family carried the backbone of the Assassins, the family line who held the leader in every generation. I wasn't sure but I had to know. I traced the Vega family here. That's why we moved. I kept an eye on them, on you, on that Vega girl you seemed to take an interest in whether it was hate or friendship. I knew it was them when you finally became friends which meant, according to the prophecy, they would be our undoing," he revealed. All the information was frying my brain.

"What are you talking about?" I said, frustration rising with every word out of his mouth.

"The long sought after artifact of power. We had it in our grasp at one point. It told of two people, one from the Assassins and one from the Templars who would join to take a side. The opposing side would soon perish while the other would stand victorious. I couldn't take the chances of our side being the one to fall so I came up with a plan. After the Assassins stole the artifact I began to build a company disguised for entertainment purposes. Truthfully, it's a full proof trap for any Assassin who walks in," he explained. It all dawned on me now.

"You set us up. You put enough ideas in my head about Abstergo. I remember now, telling me you wanted me to check it out because it was a company under ours. Vega must have been interested since she never keeps her nose out of anything," I realized. My father nodded.

"Yes, and now I am certain who to target. Daniels seems to be doing well to make you feel right at home too, hasn't he?" he asked me in an overly smug manner.

"Daniels?" I questioned, wondering where I had heard that name before.

"His son Ryder goes to your school. He works in Abstergo," my father assisted slyly. I had a sick feeling then that Ryder had been after Tori for more than just a good grade. He could have been spying. I knew he had secrets. After that thought, a new one hit me.

"Our guide!" I suddenly shouted.

"Yes," my father said with a nod.

"You've been spying on us all along through him…" I mumbled.

"Right again. It seems you're catching on now," he mockingly congratulated me.

"And all this is just to get rid of the Assassins? To gain power you, no one really, understands or has the right to wield? So that's why the Assassins are fighting you. They can see right through you," I sneered, teeth bared. He chuckled and shook his head.

"The key to their fall lies with you and that nuisance. I'll see to it that she sees you for what you truly are. The bond will be broken and the threat will be a thing of the past," he assured me.

"No! I won't do this! I won't be a Templar or a pawn in your little war anymore!" I shouted, finally losing it.

"You have no choice!" he yelled back.

"Then I'll leave. I'll join the Assassins and help them topple the Templars. You can go ask Ryder fucking Daniels to be your next heir for all I care, but I'm done!" I exclaimed, swiping my hands through the air to emphasis my point. His fists clenched and I could see his teeth were grinding just as mine did when I got unbearably angry. I could feel the animosity rolling off him and was certain he would resort to violence but he eventually cooled and tucked away his anger like it was never there.

"Then I'll make sure Ryder does that. As for you, I want you out of this house by your next birthday. I have no further use for you," he stated coldly. I didn't even flinch, refusing to show him any weakness, but as soon as he left me to the silence that seemed to scream at me the cold hard truth of the situation, I broke down and cried. I cried like I never had before. All my life I wanted to please him, make him proud. When I was young he ignored me, when I grew older he began to take interest and I had thought he really did care. Now I realized he was just prepping me for this. This slaughter of innocent people. He never cared about me. I was just his show pony. What were all those years then? They were a waste of my time. I managed to crawl into bed and continued to sob over the cruel reality that my own father tossed me aside. The emotional stress tired me out and I eventually fell asleep once more, vowing to stop my father at all costs with the help of the girl I was sure I was falling for. That was where I truly belonged.

I tossed and turned throughout the night, waking up every so often to lost memories that slipped through my fingers no matter how hard I tried to grasp onto them and remember. The Animus was like a key that opened my mind yet I couldn't accurately control them without it. By the time morning came around I ditched any chance of sleeping and got ready for the day. I needed to see Tori and we had to get back to Abstergo to find out what happened to Blackheart and Vega. They must have come close to fulfilling the prophecy but something had to have prevented them. I made sure to eat before leaving, since all this distracted me from doing so sooner. With neither of my parents in sight I rushed out to jump in my car and drive to Tori's house, but I was stopped cold. The car wouldn't start. I tried three times before growling and sitting back in the seat. I had a feeling my father tampered with it. It didn't matter. I would call Tori and have her pick me up. I pulled out my phone to make the call when her car pulled into the driveway. I jumped out of my car and into hers without hesitation.

"Why are you here? I mean, not that I mind, you're right on time, but why?" I questioned her. She looked worried as her deep browns scanned over me like she was checking if I was hurt.

"I had a hard time sleeping. I kept worrying about you. I tried to stay home as long as possible but I couldn't take it anymore. I hope its ok. I didn't think to call or-" she rambled on and on until I leaned over, took her face in my hands, and kissed her. When we pulled away she grinned idiotically.

"Oh, I guess you wanted me here then," she mumbled. I only nodded with raised brows and a smile at her expression. I didn't know I affected her that much.

"You're actually very welcomed by me, but my father hates your guts so let's not stay here any longer," I told her. She snapped out of her daze to back out and head for the heart of the city.

"Have you asked your dad about anything?" I inquired.

"He told me that he's been tracking your father's movements this whole time. He was trying to find ways to shut down the business but he hasn't been able to find any. Being a cop he wants to do things legally," she shared.

"Yeah, not like the good old days where you can just sneak in, kill the leader, and sneak out; effectively bringing the enemy to their knees," I commented bitterly.

"Yeah, no, we can't do that," she agreed.

"Vega…Tori?" I began hesitantly. She pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off before turning to me.

"Yes, Jade?" she replied, her voice soft yet happy to hear my correction.

"I, um, might have a problem," I confessed.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked, concern instant on her features. I placed my hand over hers to calm her down then began telling her what happened. She sat with an expression caught between anger and sympathy.

"How could he do such a thing?" she wondered after I finished.

"I don't know and I don't care anymore. I turn eighteen soon and when that time comes I'm outta there. I was just hoping…well, I wanted to ask…" I began strongly but faltering into uncharacteristic uncertainty.

"Yes," she answered resolutely.

"What? You haven't even heard all that I had to say! What if I meant-" I tried to speak but she cut me off again.

"Yes Jade, you can live with us. I'm sure if I explain you'll be able to," she reassured me.

"So you knew. Just stop cutting me off. It's so annoy-" I grumbled when she silenced me with a kiss. I pulled away smiling.

"Ok fine, that one I can let slide," I admitted. She laughed and then prepared to get out. I followed her, entering to go about our usual routine. We kept an eye out for our 'guide', more like spy, and hurried to our room. We took a seat in the chair and were on our way back into the past in no time.


	9. Forging A Connection

I returned to West Blackheart as she was snoozing in her hammock. I shifted and grumbled about the loss of my hat which I had used to block out the flickering light of the lantern. I was just about to find a comfortable spot when my door opened. By the steps and the careful way the individual entered, closed, and then locked the door again, I knew it was Vega. No one else knew how to unlatch the door from the outside besides her, since I taught her. I smirked, knowing why she was here.

"I'm fine, you know. You don't have to keep checking up on me," I reminded her yet again. Ever since I was strong enough to get back to my ship three weeks ago she had taken to visiting me when she had the time. I had to admit I missed her, but I had things to do, and if I was being completely honest with myself I always returned to port here, hoping that I could be lucky enough for one of her visits.

"Don't act like you don't want me here. We both know that's a lie," she retorted. Her counters were getting better. I shifted the eye patch I kept over my damaged eye and then tucked my hands behind my head casually. I didn't need the eye patch but I had it because it felt odd with nothing over my eye yet I couldn't see. The eye patch falsely comforted me and balanced out that feeling.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want your company?" I responded, sarcastic but playful, all the while keeping my eye shut, too lazy to open it. I heard her light laugh and then precise steps coming closer.

"I have a surprise for you," she announced, a smile infecting the tone of her voice.

"Oh? What is it?" I inquired, my interest piqued and hoping for more rum. I was almost going to peek and see when she spoke again.

"No peeking and no it's not rum," she snapped. I whined good-naturedly.

"You know me too well," I told her with a smile.

"Indeed I do. Here, hold out your hands," she instructed. I did so and instantly felt a familiar object placed in them. I plopped it on my head without looking and adjusted it just so. It felt almost exactly like my old hat, may it rest in peace in Davy Jones locker.

"You're a life saver Vega, you really are," I complimented. I could imagine her blushing right now. I opened my eye to see her doing just that.

"Well hey there beautiful. You're a sight for a sore eye," I joked, trying and failing to keep the grim prospect of it out of my tone, but she caught on, her smile disappearing. I knew she felt more than responsible for what happened but it was the past and I had already moved on.

"Vega, I'm only joking. Don't take it any other way than that," I said, getting up to take off the new hat and put it on its peg. It even looked like my old hat. She had a keen eye.

"I know, I just, I wish you didn't…" she stammered.

"I didn't what? Save you? That was my job. I told your father you would be safe with me and I meant it. I may be a pirate but I don't go back on my word," I snapped. She began playing with the sash at her waist and averted her eyes sadly. I sighed and pulled off my bandanna to run my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, but honestly, you need to let that go. I'm all healed. I'm fine. It takes a lot to get rid of me, you can count on that," I assured her. She smiled a little and looked back up at me through her lashes. The sight of that stare made my breath catch.

"Was that all it was?" she whispered suddenly. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She straightened out and stared at me head on. The intense look in her eyes now had me a little on edge.

"Did you put my life before yours just because my father told you to or did you do it because you…for other reasons?" she wondered, her sentence flagging into uncertainty by the end. I watched as she wilted again in front of me. She was so strong in her own way, a force to be reckoned with, but she broke so easily too. I stepped closer, replacing my bandanna so that my hands were free to cup her face. I made her look at me before speaking.

"I did it because I was told to," I began truthfully, her brown eyes reflecting hurt the minute I finished the first thing I had to say. She tried to pull away but I held her there.

"Let me finish. Your father told me that it was important that you remained protected. I had no wish to disobey him because I knew I felt the same way. Even if he hadn't told me I would have done it anyway because I realized that I-I love you Vega. It only became clear after I risked everything for you," I stated, pouring my heart out to her. Her eyes sparkled with tears that fell a second later.

"I love you too, West," she responded, her voice wavering with so much emotion all at once. I pulled her in for a kiss that started out affectionate and then heated to passionate. I buried my hands in her hair and she gripped at the front of my shirt. I broke the kiss to drag in a ragged breath and then captured her lips again. She returned my enthusiasm hungrily. Her hands traced down to slip up under my shirt. They were hot against my skin. I gasped against her mouth and she smirked at my reaction. I leaned in to put my mouth by her ear.

"Let's move this to your chambers. I want a full sized bed to properly make love to you," I panted in her ear. Her blush was immediate and ferocious. I chuckled and leaned back in to lick and bite at her ear.

"What's the matter. You don't want to?" I pouted, feigning hurt. Her hands gripped my waist.

"No, I want to. Let's go," she finally forced out, a bit rushed and eager, I might add. I threw on my clothes and together we took the ramp off the boat, ran through town by taking the rooftops, and entered the back way to the Assassin headquarters. From the back it was easier to access the Vegas' private rooms which were removed from the others. We burst in, Vega shutting the door and locking it securely. As soon as that task was done she was on me, her lips melding with mine in a frenzy of tender passion and unrestrained desire. Her need was palpable and aroused me in a way no one had before. Her hands roamed my body, fingers exploring and driving me further. All I could do was hold on and ride out the building pleasure. She backed me onto her bed where she crawled over me. Her mouth targeted my neck, her teeth biting a moment later. Her strong thigh shifted to press against me and I whimpered, a sound that was foreign coming out of my mouth. She had complete control of me and I loved it.

"I want you, West. I have for so long," she moaned in my ear, her body subtly grinding against me. I sucked in a sharp breath, my own body reciprocating.

"As have I, Vega. I'm yours," I responded, submitting to her ravenous need. She caught me in another kiss, her tongue sliding in to play with mine. She allowed me into her mouth where she sucked on my tongue before letting it go. I bit at her bottom lip before the kiss could fully break, but once it did, she was already moving on to undressing me. Her hands were swift and sure as she worked steadily despite their shaking. For how eager she was I knew that nerves ran right under it all. It might be her first time doing this in general, I wasn't sure, but what I did know for sure was that this was her first time with a woman. Her eyes took the time to take in my now nude and pale form. I laid back and let her, a smirk on my lips. I was scarred on almost every part of me but I didn't care. I was never one to lose confidence in bed.

"I know you like what you see but I think it's my turn to see what those clothes are hiding," I said, my voice already husky with my arousal. I stalked closer to her on my hands and knees to kneel in front of her. I began removing her clothes slowly, my eyes staying on hers while my hands slipped intentional caresses over every inch of newly exposed skin. She shuddered under my touch, her eyes darkening further. Now that we were both bare she took the lead again, splaying her slender hands over my stomach to nudge me further back on the bed. She pressed me into the sheets and draped her luscious body over mine.

"You aren't a screamer are you?" she questioned me with a smirk that turned me on further.

"I wouldn't know. No one has been able to satisfy me that well," I responded honestly.

"Well, I haven't done this with anyone to see if I can so I guess I'll have to start with you," she replied with confidence, her sneaky hands running up my body already.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do," I told her. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as her hands traced teasingly over my chest. I opened my mouth to demand for more attention when she suddenly turned up the heat. Her hot hands drove me into a low moan, my back arching as I gripped her hips tightly. Just her touch brought me more pleasure than anyone else's. It was utterly ridiculous, but I didn't care. I wanted more. Her hips rocking into me without warning made me cry out and bite my lip to silence it. Her tongue snaked out to release it from my teeth and then continue into my mouth. As she worked she slipped her leg between mine and proceeded to grind on mine again. Her clearly apparent arousal had me rolling up to meet her every time, rubbing myself against her. My right hand moved to grip at her back while my other pushed her back from my mouth so I could bite at the flesh of her shoulder. This was where others drew the line.

When I got particularly rough I bit, and sometimes it was hard without meaning to. I pulled her neck to my mouth and latched on to the smooth curve where her neck met her shoulder. My teeth sunk into her skin enough to leave a hefty mark but not break skin. She released a high pitched moan and jerked into me, making me bite harder. I shifted to sucking on her skin so that I didn't draw blood with my teeth. Her thrusts increased in tempo and I assisted her by holding her by her hips and increasing the friction. We both moaned in pleasure, eyes closed. I locked my legs on her and rolled us over so that I was on top now. My mouth took in the enticingly sensitive flesh that was her chest and put my tongue and lips to work. I was rewarded by her bucking hips, desperate cries for more, and sharp moans that cut into my ears to fuel my desire. I switched to the other as I slid my hand down her lithe form. I teased circles on her inner thigh and then traced up to run over her once. Her body positively trembled.

"You sure you want this, Vega?" I asked, breath fanning across her damp skin. I had to make sure before I continued so I paused with a hand on her thigh, waiting for her permission.

"Take me," she panted, her hands still in my hair where she buried them after tossing my bandanna. She pulled me in for a deep kiss just as I fulfilled her demand. Two fingers entered her warm and slick heat and she instantly tensed, her muscles flexing. I took a moment to get a feel for her, caressing her walls and studying how she reacted to each slow thrust. I left marks along the column of her throat as I pumped in and out of her. My own hips began thrusting as the mere sound of her pleasure filled moans of ecstasy met my ears. It almost came as a surprise when she managed to slip her own two fingers within me even though her body was arching and writhing under mine. She matched my pace and did all she could to equal the playing field. For the first time I was actually losing control. My hand was faltering as her own probed me relentlessly. My muscles twitched and my legs shook, the growing heat of my climax built up inside me.

She shoved me over while I was distracted. She gripped my thigh and lifted to wrap it around her waist, gaining better access. As she moved my hand happened to finally hit what I was looking for because her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a drawn out groan, her head thrown back. I kept hitting that spot as she rocked her hips but her damn hand kept working on me too. She braced herself with her other hand on the bed now that my leg was locked on her. She leaned in and sunk her teeth in my shoulder, rough and painful yet oddly electrifying. She chose just the right spot to send me over the edge. I had been at the pinnacle for so long that when I finally fell, I fell hard. I cried out as my climax caused my body to lock up after one more rough thrust into my lover. She clenched her teeth in my shoulder to muffle the scream clawing out of her throat as she shook through her orgasm too. I felt like I almost blacked out at the intense wave of euphoria that struck me.

Once my body relaxed I was tired but gratefully satisfied. I slipped out of her but gripped her by the hips when she removed her hand from me to lay next to me. I wordlessly directed her to rest on me and she melted against me willingly. We were breathing hard but that passed after a few minutes. I could still feel her heart going strong though and I was sure she could feel mine. She reached down to pull the sheet over us and then snuggled into me again. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. I listened to her slow breaths creating a breeze against my neck. It was soothing, and soon I was falling asleep, a crooked smile on my face. I woke up to gentle stroking over my stomach. I shifted under the warm presence laying over me and then opened my eye, not even bothering with the other. I guess I lost my eye patch somewhere. That side of my face felt naked and on display but I shouldn't have bothered with it because I was completely naked anyway.

"Good morning," Vega's sweet voice floated to me. I smiled and looked at her loving smile and sparkling eyes. She leaned over and kissed me, soft and affectionate.

"Morning," I replied, pulling into a stretch as I yawned. I was sore in all the right places and happy about it too. It felt liberating.

"I think you may have cured my sexual frustration," I mumbled with a content sigh. Vega blushed but laughed, a clear and beautiful sound.

"What? You did. See, that's all I needed. I had to be screwed senseless by my true love," I teased her, pecking her on the lips.

"Oh stop it," she scolded reluctantly. I laughed and squeezed her once before she rolled off so I could get up. Now that we were up we took account of our markings. Each of us had bite marks. Especially Vega. I had a bruise on my thigh where she gripped me the moment we hit our release together. She had scratch marks down her back where my grip on her slipped, my nails having dug in. We were both a mess but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I began gathering my clothes and put them on as I went. I passed by the small mirror at her dresser when I picked up my discarded boots. The image reflected back at me reminded me that I was missing one more accessory. I stared at the blank white eye, the scarring blocking out my vision and erasing the bright blue-green it used to be. A long thin scar cut across my face, starting at the middle right of my forehead, down over my damaged eye, across my cheek, bridging the corner of my mouth, and stopping at my chin. I sighed and closed the useless eye just as Vega stepped up behind me with the eye patch.

She held it out and I placed my hand over it before pushing it away. She understood and stashed it in my pocket instead. I offered her a smile and then took the next thing she handed me. My bandanna. I looked down at it for a few seconds and then tied it on. I then pulled out the circular whale bone pendant necklace I wore at all times. It was given to me by the pirate who took me in and taught me everything I knew after leaving the Templars. He was like my second father but old age and sickness caught up to him, leaving behind his legacy to me along with his ship and pendant. His name was Silas Blackheart. I cherished everything he left me and sent each of his remaining crew to retirement with a good amount of treasure to live off of. I slowly replaced them with the crew I had now. This pendant meant so much to me, but as I looked from it to the woman in front of me, watching me with a curious expression, I knew she was the one I wanted to give it to. I wordlessly placed it over her head so that it hung around her neck.

She reached up to run her fingers over its weathered surface and then tucked it under her clothes as I had done when I wore it. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and I returned it. She didn't know just how much it meant to me or who had given me the necklace in the first place but I planned to tell her the story now so that she did. We had the time. So, I led her back to bed where we relaxed and I shared with her my earliest memories of becoming a pirate. She listened with rapt attention, only leaving to get us food and drink and then settling back in for the rest of the tale. We would have been happy to stay there all day but it came to an end when a sturdy knock caught our attention. By then we were just laying quietly in each other's arms, so with a sigh, Vega stood to get the door. It seemed our time was up.


	10. Unfriendly Visit

I wondered who it was that disturbed the rare moment of peace I managed to find. Whoever it was better have a legitimate reason because I was reluctant to leave the comfort and tranquility of Vega's presence. I internally grumbled over the abrupt interruption but I knew that the quiet peace had to end at some point. That knowledge didn't make it any easier to deal with though. I rolled on my side with my hand propping up my head comfortably while Vega answered the door. Harris stood on the other side. I had taken a liking to Harris ever since I found out he was the one to drag my half dead body from the water when our ship was attacked. I thanked him with my best rum, grateful enough for the save that I gave him the bottle I had been holding on to for some time. Needless to say, he was happy to be of service.

"A few pirates stopped by looking for their captain," he joked, leaning against the doorway to look directly at me expectantly. Vega looked back at me with a sad smile. I didn't want to go either but it seemed I had somewhere to be.

"Whiners, the lot of them. Can't they go a day without someone telling them how to use a compass? I bet they couldn't even tie up their own boots if it weren't for buckles," I scoffed idly yet playful.

"Sorry, but I forgot how to read a compass yet again. As for my boots, they have buckles, yes, but I do know how to tie laces," Oliver suddenly spoke up from behind Harris. He moved aside and so did Vega so that I could get a clear view of him.

"We need you aboard the ship, Captain. It's urgent," he informed me, his tone underlined with a seriousness I easily caught on to. This was indeed urgent. The look in his eyes solidified what I knew to be correct and made me jump to my feet. I slipped into my boots and strode over to clap him on the shoulder.

"Lead the way," I commanded, gesturing for him to go first. He nodded and took off down the hall, Harris following close behind. I turned to Vega and took her hand in mine, raising it to kiss her palm gently.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon," I stated, leaning in to kiss her cheek this time. She continued to stare at me in worry.

"Take care of that pendant, you hear me?" I whispered so only she could hear. I hoped she understood that the necklace was more than a necklace, it was a symbol of my heart and soul and I was entrusting it to her. She nodded with a determined crease of her brows, understanding as always.

"You can count on me," she replied. I smirked and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you," I mumbled against her lips.

"Love you too," she responded, pressing our lips back together one last time. I slipped from her grasp and jogged down the hall quickly so that I wouldn't be tempted to stay longer. Oliver waited for me at the entrance with his foot tapping impatiently. I scowled at the playful grin that lit up his face the moment we were alone on the streets. I should have known his knack for teasing would not be put aside much longer. It helped when the crew was feeling particularly gloomy, but when it came to serious matters I found it nothing short of irritating.

"Stop that. You look like an idiot," I scolded. He just grinned wider.

"You look…different, you know that? I can tell something happened last night, and I know it wasn't a friendly chat among women, if you know what I mean," he hinted with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I scoffed and sped up, stomping over the dock's boards and up the ramp to my ship. I took my place at the helm as my crew announced my arrival.

"No, I don't know what you mean," I remarked snidely, waiting for the crew to make last minute preparations before setting sail. Valentine approached me then with a note in hand. I took it from her and read it, my anger seething until it spluttered out like a dying flame dowsed with chilled water. I didn't want to waste my time on another one of my father's tantrums but I had no choice but to return when he called for me. I wanted Oliver to leave me alone now that my agitation had returned but he persisted, much to my displeasure.

"Well then, whatever happened  **must**  have boosted your ego to even greater heights," he observed with squinted eyes and a hand on his chin.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned in a half interested deadpan.

"You aren't wearing the patch," he indicated, pointing at his own eye for emphasis. I tightened my grip on the wheel but said nothing as I guided the ship out to sea. I forgot I hadn't been wearing it. With Vega, such small discomforts washed away. Now that it was been brought to my attention it instantly became an annoyance.

"Well?" Oliver pressed, leaning close to the helm as he tried to pressure me. Without a second thought, I swiftly spun the wheel, the turning pegs effectively giving him a rude awakening below deck. He cried out in pain and fell over cursing me while he held himself.

"You deserved it," I stated calmly, righting the ship from the sharp turn it had taken due to my decision. When Oliver was able to stand he hobbled away with a dirty look shot in my direction. I only smirked and shrugged away his attempted glare. He didn't bother me again. The trip didn't take very long. Before I knew it I was leaving my ship to march across the pier leading onto a road that then lead up to the main Templar stronghold. I shoved past the guards impatiently and entered, starting a brisk walk straight to the map room where I knew he would be waiting. I pushed open the ominous black door and stepped in, shutting it quietly behind me. I stood straight and tall, my hands at my sides.

"Father, you called?" I addressed the stalky, broad shouldered man leaning over the huge table strewn with maps and plans. He glanced up with cold blue eyes, his jet black hair slicked back. I had forgotten he bore a thick scar running diagonally across the middle of his face from a fight with the Assassins a long while back when he first took up his role as leader of the Templars. Now I sported a similar one.

"Glad you could make it in your busy schedule helping the Assassins destroy me," he sneered, baring his teeth in silent anger. My expression hardened but I stood strong. I refused to show him any weakness.

"You know I do what I please now," I responded evenly.

"Yes, but you forget…" he began, casually walking around the table, his large hand dragging over the papers. I could almost feel his rage building even though he looked anything but mad.

"You do  **not** , mess, with my, plans!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the table. It creaked under the force but I remained calm. I knew what I had done. I knew this was the reaction I would get yet I did it anyway. I wasn't expecting anything more or less than this.

"What can I say? They offered me a job and I took it. Contrary to what you think, I didn't do it because they were Assassins or because I wanted to do something to anger you. I saw it as a job I was happy to help out with. I need more than just the treasure and gold I find lying around," I stated. A cunning smile alighted on his face at that, making me hesitate.

"Yes, you need more than treasure and gold…Tell me, what did they offer you that was far better than that?" he inquired, moving from the table to slowly advance on me.

"A keg of rum," I clarified with a cocky smile. He caught on to my joking and snarled. It was too late to realize that he had been shifting into my new blind side. With a few quick footed steps he slammed me back against the door, cracking it and digging the hard bone of his forearm under my chin. He pressed closer, choking off my airways. I gasped and gripped at his arm but I kept the panic at bay.

"You think me stupid, child? I ought to beat you within an inch of your life! You're going against me for that wench of Vega's, his daughter!" he screamed in my face. His pale skin was red with fury and his eyes blazed like blue hellfire.

"No…now, where did you hear…that nonsense?" I coughed out with some trouble.

"Don't lie to me! My spies are my eyes and ears. You've been wasting all your time with her. You regularly assist the Assassins. Walpole had a mission to turn traitor and failed. Why?" he demanded. I tried to give myself more space to breathe so he allowed me slightly more room. I took in much needed air and coughed before answering.

"Maybe because you put your trust in a talentless dog?" I spat, laughing at his rising agitation. His eyes narrowed and I knew I had pushed him too far. He slammed me back against the door, driving his fist into my stomach, and then let me slide to the floor to kneel before him. I knew he was getting a kick out of that.

"You disappoint me. I had seen great things in you. You had potential. You were supposed to take over for me. From what I hear you are a fine captain. Too bad you have failed me too as so many others have done before you. Crawl back to your precious Assassins. I have no further use of you. If you get in my way again I'll be sure to treat you as one of them," he threatened, turning his back on me. I gaped at him incredulously.

"You…father…" I muttered, a painful feeling I wasn't familiar with stinging at my heart. I never liked what he did but after mother died he was all I had. He was that out of reach person I had wanted to get to know but he was always so distant. Any hope of closing that gap was nonexistent now. It left me feeling oddly empty, but that quickly changed into fiery hate.

"I didn't do anything to deserve the things you've done to me! Yes, you showed me how to be strong, but at what price? Fuck, you were never there for me, never tried to see me…I tried so hard to make you proud but everything I've done meant shit to you! I'm glad I'm no longer needed because I'll try even harder to make sure you regret ever treating your only daughter so cruelly!" I raged, getting up to stand, my fists clenched. His body tensed and then he spun to slam me back into the door again. This time it cracked further, giving way under my weight. His hand gripped me by the neck, squeezing. He leaned in, poised as ever.

"Then I'll be waiting," he whispered, voice lacking all emotion. My brows creased in pain as his grip tightened.

"I could just end you now that you're here, you know. But let's make this fun. I'll give you a head start. I'll give you some time to warn those rats and then I'll hunt you all down. That pretty little souvenir Walpole left you will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you once I catch you," he continued, his index finger tapping my cheekbone, at my own scar so similar to his own. I shuddered at the icy cruelty seeping from him and he smirked, an expression that sickeningly reminded me of my own. Now I saw what others did when I was feeling particularly murderous. I was truly my father's daughter and I hated it. I was feared only because he instilled that in me as well as giving me a fierce background by simply being my father. I silently vowed to change that.

"I won't go quietly, I can assure you. I'll give you hell, but I won't stop there. I'll take down the Templars, and if I don't, I'll train every last Assassin to carry on the task. You  **will** lose father. I'll make sure of it," I ground out, addressing him with my own brand of animosity and disdain.

"You wouldn't be of my blood if you didn't," he agreed. I growled at the truth but my expression warped into surprise when he threw me at the door forcefully. It shattered this time, pieces flying in all directions as I skid over the polished floor. I finally came to a halt on my stomach after sliding a few feet more. I groaned, my back burning in pain and my throat sore. I pushed off the floor just as I heard my father call for the guards. I tried to get to my feet faster but I only managed to stand before I was brutally beat to the ground again by their clubs. I fell on my hands and knees where they proceeded to kick my sides. Once I was flat on the floor and unable to move I was hauled up to be dragged between two guards. My body was too weak to fight anymore. My vision wouldn't focus and blood dripped off my chin from my split lip.

I looked up, spotting my father one last time. He stood in the doorway of the ruined door with his hands clasped behind his back, face emotionless. Through the pain, my anger spiked. I spat at him and received a blow to my face for the effort. They carried me outside and tossed me down at the top of the stairs. They retreated while a remaining guard kicked me down the stone steps. I hit almost every sharp edge on the way down, stopping on my side at the bottom. Only then did I let out the whimper I had held in. A sob followed but I didn't let the tears fall. I sucked them up and relied on my anger once more to force myself up and complete the walk back to my ship. I focused on at least getting on deck before collapsing. I was instantly surrounded by my crew, calling to me and maneuvering me on my side when I cried out the moment my back touched the hard surface of the ship's boards.

"Captain, what happened?" Oliver questioned, reaching out to place his hand on my shoulder. I cringed from the pain.

"He found out that I aided the Assassins. I was allowed to do what I wanted without repercussion as long as I never refused service to him or..." I gasped as a particular breath cut off my words, but Oliver already knew.

"Go against him," he finished with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. Valentine arrived with the medical equipment at that moment, kneeling to touch my cheek in an effort to comfort me. Even her soft fingers made me flinch. I was more than physically injured. My pride was wounded as well as my faith in family. I couldn't trust anyone but myself, and maybe my crew, but even they could mutiny against me. I closed my eye, no longer wanting to stay conscious anymore. I wanted to see Vega, someone I knew I could count on without fear. I wanted to lay in her arms and just ignore the world for a few hours. I hadn't even realized that I had passed out, but I knew I must have because I woke up to a familiar room. The bed I was lying on cradled me, unlike my own. I felt her warm body behind me, lightly touching me as her arms held me to her carefully. At least someone in my crew knew what I needed. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to turn over but my body screamed for me to stay still. I grunted and froze, alerting Vega. She sat up and pressed her hand to my shoulder to keep me from moving again.

"Shhh, relax," she soothed calmly. I shook my head the best I could.

"No, I can't. Help me up, Vega. I don't want to be stuck in one place again," I pleaded, confused as to why my emotions were all over the place. My voice was frail and tears blurred my remaining vision. I pushed her hand away but she easily forced me back down. It wasn't hard now that I was so weak.

"Please, stay still. I'll be here with you," she ordered gently, brushing back my hair and then curling around me again. I was breathing heavily now, my breaths coming out sharp. She just kissed the nape of my neck in understanding.

"Let it out," she advised, her hand smoothing over my side. I buried my face in her pillow and began crying in a way I hadn't in years. I felt lost for that whole hour that I cried. It hurt, and I never wanted to let myself fall so low again, but when it passed, I felt better. I felt stronger.

"Vega," I called to her, my voice even once more.

"Hmm?" she responded quietly.

"Thank you," I told her, tone sincere. She just sat up to pull on my shoulder enough so that she could lean over and kiss my cheek affectionately.

"I'll always be here for you," she promised. I smiled and pulled her back to me so that I could kiss her properly. She smiled against my lips. When we parted I gathered my strength to roll over and tuck her in my arms all before she could protest. I clung to her, ignoring the ensuing pain so that I could remain close to her. I nuzzled under her jaw and kissed her there before falling still. She sighed happily and I smiled, falling back asleep easily with her nearby. The sea of pixels greeted me then, splitting me from my ancestor once more.


	11. Preparing For Battle

The flash of light signaled that I was back in reality once again. It felt good to not be in pain anymore, although the echo of pain caused by the memories still lingered. At least that wasn't as bad as the actual pain. I sat up and rubbed at my back where most of the discomfort had been located. It looked like my father and Blackheart's father were almost one and the same regarding heirs and living up to expectations. They even handled the consequences in the same manner. That had gotten me just as angry as my ancestor, but that was side tracked after the beating that followed. I hoped my own father didn't decide to get that violent. He hadn't done anything before but he did occasionally throw things out of anger. Luckily, not  **at** anyone.

"You ok?" Tori asked me in concern, bringing me back around to the current situation. The amount of emotion in her voice caught my attention. I looked over at her to see her brown eyes staring back at me with something I hadn't seen before, something meaningful, something that pierced right through me. I hadn't seen an expression like that on anyone before. I smiled and reassured her with a nod.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" I replied, my tone calm and relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. Silence fell between us and I knew it was because of the highly intimate moment between our ancestors that somehow carried over to us. I basically had sex with Tori. It wasn't us, but at the same time, it was. I experienced it all and so had she. I licked my lips nervously and then stood to walk over to her. She watched me carefully. I stood in front of her with my hand out. She slowly slipped hers in mine and I pulled her up.

"Come on. I need a break. Let's take it and then get something to eat. We can continue again afterwards," I suggested. Her hand gripped mine in agreement as we walked out together. We spent the next half hour eating and laughing over the texts the gang sent us. They were amazed we were spending so much time together without trying to kill each other. We had to explain our predicament when they demanded we tell them what's been keeping us busy. Tori mentioned Trina interrogating her this morning before she left so she had to explain the whole situation which Trina responded to with concern. She understood the danger involved and told Tori that if she ever needed anything to let her know. Strange, Trina actually cared about someone other than herself. The gang wished us luck and then left us alone by the time we were done eating.

"You think they're jealous?" I joked, nudging Tori playfully. She scoffed and shook her head.

"Maybe Beck. He shouldn't have let you go," she answered me, her voice turning soft. I paused to speculate, smirking at Tori when I realized what she really meant. She blushed at my eyes on her.

"Something I'm sure you won't repeat," I guessed quietly, leaning over to speak close to her ear so only she could hear. Her blush spread and I laughed. I kissed her cheek and then trailed my nose along her jaw.

"I won't let you go either," I whispered sincerely. She shivered this time and I kissed her cheek again before pulling away. Her expression looked dazed but happy. I took her hand in mine and headed for the Animus.

"Let's go see what our ancestors get up to next. We  **did**  leave off in bed," I reminded her suggestively with a wiggle of my brows. She slapped my arm with her free hand and then held it to her warm face.

"Jade, please don't say things like that," she pleaded in embarrassment.

"What? You liked it didn't you?" I inquired, loving her blush. She looked away but nodded subtly. I still caught it though and grinned. My eyes traveled up her body, wondering if she would want to-no, maybe she wasn't quite ready for the real thing. When did I start thinking like Blackheart? I laughed to myself and shook my head, garnering a questioning look from Tori now that her shyness had passed. I didn't say anything so she left me alone and activated the elevator. In no time we were back in the Animus and on our way to uncovering more of the past. The moment my single vision cleared I grinned, happy to be back. I felt the familiarity of my mind syncing with my ancestor's memories and embraced it. I rolled over in Vega's bed with ease, noting that my injuries didn't hurt as bad. It was only a dull ache now.

A few days must have passed since then. I took notice of the fact that I was bare. Vega was on her side, her back to me. I reached out and ran my fingers over her bare back, starting at her shoulder. She didn't have any scratches this time around. My hand continued over the curve of her hip. That satisfied feeling permeated me. I shifted closer to her and pulled her against me, kissing a spot under her ear. She groaned sleepily and waved me away but I just laughed and started kissing her profusely, everywhere I could reach. She giggled and rolled over to kiss me full on the mouth. Our lips slid over each other before our tongues met. I moaned and hooked my leg over the back of her thigh as I dragged her on top of me. Now that we were pressed together from top to bottom I felt complete. I disengaged from the kiss and brushed my nose with hers.

"I love waking up next to you," I confided, gazing into her eyes.

"And I love seeing your beautiful face first thing in the morning," she complimented in return.

"What?  **This**  ugly mug?" I asked with a gesture to my face. Vega only nodded and stroked my damaged cheek.

"I belong with my ghastly crew now for sure," I continued to joke. She shook her head and leaned in so that her soft lips graced my cheekbone, right on the scar.

"You're still beautiful to me," she told me, her eyes locking with mine as she spoke. Then she laid her head on my chest and I rested my chin on her head.

"Vega, as much as I love being here I have to get back to patrolling. I can't have him catch us unaware. He said he would strike and I take his words seriously. He  **will** attack. It's just a matter of time," I cautioned her. I didn't like the worry in my voice but what I said was the truth. There was no use trying to ignore it or pretend it wouldn't happen.

"He may come, but we'll be ready when he does. We'll show him we aren't afraid and that we won't back down," she countered with the determined ferocity I grew to admire from her.

"I guess. I just…I can't lose you," I admitted, caressing her face and tucking her silky chestnut hair behind her ear. I laid my hand over her cheek and she leaned into it to kiss my palm.

"You won't. We promised we would be here for each other, didn't we?" she responded.

"Yes, we did," I confirmed.

"Then we will," she concluded simply. I wished it was that easy but I knew it was never easy when dealing with my father. He had more than enough power and was known for his cunning. He would find a way to strike and it would be destructive. It had been several days since I returned battered and bruised, disowned for disobeying him. If that was his reaction to that then I wasn't sure how he would go about getting revenge. I might have been a disappointment to him but I was still his daughter, and because I openly defied him he would make sure that it didn't matter who I was to him. When he was disobeyed, he took immediate and merciless action. He might even be on his way now for all I knew. I turned my thoughts away from the inevitable outcome and held Vega closer to me. We stayed in each other's embrace for a few precious minutes more before we had to get up and leave our private sanctuary. My body was still mottled with healing bruises upon inspection, but it was getting better. We dressed in continued silence until we were about to leave the room.

"I love you, West," Vega stated, looking me straight in the eyes with a loving smile. I smiled too and leaned in to give her one last sensual kiss. She returned it ardently before it slipped into a languid brush of lips.

"I love you too, Vega," I whispered, resting my forehead on hers. She gave me a quick peck and then opened her door. I followed her out, steps steady and sure as were hers. We didn't openly show affection or even act like we cared for each other more than close companions in order to keep anymore spies guessing as to our relationship. The last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt, but I was all too aware that I had no choice in the matter. She was a fighter and she never gave up. She had improved her skills since we met as she had been taking her training seriously. I had to take comfort in that. She claimed she had wanted to be able to protect me too should the situation arise so I also gave her a few lessons that I had learned when I became a pirate. We went out for a quick bite of those pastries I adored while we still had time to spare. I watched as Vega took to my teachings well. She elegantly pick-pocketed enough for two of the delicious treats and then returned to me with a smile. I pushed off the post I had been leaning against and proudly took the proffered pastry. She was a quick learner and I loved to see just how fast she absorbed knowledge.

"You put even me to shame," I told her honestly, impressed. She just grinned and took a bite before walking away. I followed her back to headquarters while we ate. We were almost there when there was a loud commotion out at the dock. I felt a strange sense of unease so I swiftly climbed the closest building to get a better look. What I saw made me stare in horror. Vega had climbed up after me and now stood at my side. She gasped and placed a hand on my shoulder when she saw. My hands tightened into fists as rage took over the shock.

"That bastard. So, he wants to play that way," I seethed, watching helplessly as my ship burned. The sea swallowed it up when it crumbled into nothing, my pride and joy sinking with it. I darted forward and jumped off the ledge to dive into the waiting hay stack below. I rolled out and dashed for the dock, hoping my crew was at least okay. When I got there I shoved my way through the gathering crowd to see half my crew soaking wet but otherwise in fine condition. I rushed over and collected both Oliver and Valentine in a death grip. I had learned to never take them for granted after almost losing Vega the day I lost my eye. They were my true family all along and I needed to protect them too. They were all I had left.

"Shit, you gave me a heart attack," I told them, pulling back to flick my eye from Oliver to Valentine. Oliver smirked and wiped some water off his smug face.

"Of course. You can't live without me. Don't worry, I'm ok," he announced in a cocky manner. I glared at him. This was a serious situation and he was joking? I wanted to throttle him and hug him again equally.

"You inconsiderate ass. I would push you off this dock if it wasn't for the fact you almost died and I do actually care about you," I snapped at him.

"Yes, that is true, but it is also true that it's in my nature to make a situation as lighthearted as possible," he reasoned. I just gave him a reprimanding look and then turned to Valentine.

"You're ok?" I asked her softly. She nodded with a small smile, hugging herself to attempt to stay warm after a dunk in the cold waters. I pushed a stuck strand of her hair off her face.

"You guys are really all I have. You and the crew have always been there for me. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," I confessed, allowing myself to display my feelings for once.

"Aww, you love us. Big bad Blackheart loves us, Valentine. We should thank Vega for her change of heart. What shall we call her now? Oh, how about Goldheart," he teased good-naturedly. Valentine giggled but nodded along with his suggestion. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. Vega burst from the dispersing crowd and ran over to us.

"Oh goodness, you're ok!" she gasped, stopping to hug Valentine and then Oliver. The three had eagerly accepted Vega with open arms, our family growing.

"You haven't gotten rid of me yet," Oliver said with his chest puffing out and his head held high. I scoffed and jabbed him in the gut so that he coughed from the force and lost his gallant stance. Valentine giggled at our antics.

"Hey, watch it West, or I'll tell Vega that while you were delirious with fever and pain, all you did was call out for her like a lost child. Oops, I guess I already did that, didn't I?" he spouted. I growled and snatched him by the front of his shirt as I tried to fight back a blush from easily staining my pale features.

"I'd be careful if I were you or I'll kill you out of love," I threatened through gritted teeth. He chuckled nervously and raised his hands innocently.

"You look ten times fiercer with your scar you know," he complimented in a last ditch attempt to save himself from my wrath. I let him go but punched his arm harshly before turning away.

"Mind renting out a few rooms?" I asked Vega who watched on in amusement. She nodded and gestured for us to return to headquarters with her. My crew had rarely been there but it was enough that the Assassins didn't give us a second thought now. We all crowded in the entrance and then spread out in the roomy building. The guest rooms would be a great help until we commandeered a new ship. All it took was a quick steal, restyle and redecorate it, and it was a new ship not even the owner could recognize. As my crew settled in I fell into the pile of cushions I seemed to have taken a liking to. Valentine sought out the Assassin she had always talked with, a young woman her age, and Oliver plopped down next to me. I scowled at him and he raised a brow back at me.

"I'm sorry, was this seat reserved for your one and only?" he asked me. I only shoved him off onto the hard floor.

"You could have just said 'yes' you know," he grumbled, picking himself up and walking away to chat with the others. Vega took his seat and crossed her arms, her eyes shooting me a disapproving look.

"What?" I exclaimed, eyebrows creased. She just shook her head, took my hand, and rested her head on my shoulder. She had a hard time staying angry with me, and if I was being completely honest, I had a hard time staying angry with her too. We butted heads sometimes but making up was far too easy.

"Anyways, we should focus on what just happened. He's here. I can feel it. That was proof. We need to strengthen our patrol. We can't let him get in here," I advised.

"I'll report to my father and have him do that. Would your crew mind joining the patrols?" she agreed, getting to her feet.

"Just tell them I ordered them to and they'll listen without question," I answered. She gave me a sincere smile and then left to speak with her father. I stretched and then stood to begin making plans of my own. The Leader of the Assassins was quick to rally his members. We began posting members from my crew and the Assassins. We waited on edge all day until night was mere hours away. I stood perched at the forefront, watching the surrounding area like the hawks that flew above. I was temporarily lost to the memory of climbing a view point with Vega. We sat up there as the sun set. I remembered the way she called to the hawk that lived there with a sharp whistle. It banked on the wind and settled on her outstretched arm. She pulled a mouse from her pocket and fed it to the powerful bird.

She had me hold it too before showing me how to send it back into the air. We watched the bird fly away and then climbed back down. I sighed and closed my eye. A gunshot cracking in the distance made me snap my eye back open. I spun around and climbed higher to see Templars attacking from behind. We had been so sure they would come in from the port. I always took my father to be straight and to the point, unafraid of anything he faced. He must have known I would play on past experience so he changed tactics. I growled and darted back to the Assassin base, fearing the worst. If he didn't attack the way I thought he would, that meant he was sneaking in. I wanted that to be false reasoning, that he was out here on the field, but I had a sinking suspicion that he was already inside. I hoped I wasn't too late.


	12. Fallen Father

I busted into the back entrance of the Assassin stronghold and ran through the halls as fast as I could, skidding to a silent walk as I neared the fight breaking out in the cavernous area ahead. I turned the corner to see my father brutally throw aside an Assassin and impale another. He slid the dying body off his blade and struck with his other, stopping the advancing Assassin in his tracks. I hated the fact that he carried twin swords. I had picked up on his technique but dropped it a long time ago when it provided no challenge. My enemies dropped one after the other, unable to keep up with twice the attacks. I preferred to teach myself to become well-guarded with a single blade instead. Now I could kill almost as many as he could with only my one blade. He was more than skilled with two though and I was about to find out if I could best him with one. I had never tried with one, let alone fight him seriously. I moved to ready my attack when the sight before me made me freeze in place, my blood running cold with fear.

"This is all you have young Vega? Pathetic. Tell me, where is my wayward daughter? It's a shame and a surprise that she isn't here protecting you," he taunted with a laugh. Vega was crouched and ready like an angry feline. Her hood was up but I was certain that it was her. My father did too. She drew her sword and took the offensive stance, waiting for her enemy to make the first move. My father did the same until he bolted forward like a cobra. If he struck he would win, his bite just as venomous as the snake for which I saw him as. She parried the blow and shot out with her own attack but he blocked easily to strike again. I watched as they fought, Vega working harder than him. He wasn't using his all. I could see that he was holding back yet she was slowly faltering. She was keen to stay clear of him should he try any trickery but her agility was not enough to hold off his strong blows. A quick twist and he disarmed her, swiping for her throat. She dodged into a roll and popped up away from him. He stalked her, ready to deal the death blow.

"What will you do now young one?" he questioned, sensing her demise. I tried to move but I was still stuck. I watched in rising terror and panic as he dashed toward her. She redirected his first few swings with her hidden blades and danced away from him but he was raising the bar more and more. When she countered his latest attack he swiftly brought the other sword up in an arc that cut into her opposite arm. She faltered in her blocking pattern. This time when he attacked she could use only one blade to block, leaving her open to the double attack that was to come. His blade ran across her body, blood spilling as she cried out in pain. Red painted the floor in a streak of vivid red and had me seeing red as well. He hopped back to put all his strength into a thrust that would send the blade right through her.

"No!" I screamed, finally able to get myself to move so that I charged into the room. I shoved Vega out of the way, her fate directed on me now. The cold blade caught me in the side, piercing into my flesh and coming out the other side. I heard Vega scream and saw the shock on my father's face before he grinned wickedly. He twisted the blade in my torso and then yanked back. I fell over on my knees, gripping at the gaping hole in my body.

"There's my loyal daughter. Here to meet her end," he sneered, raising the sword in his right hand to plunge into my back. Instead of the agony I was sure to feel I heard a clang of metal on metal. The Assassin leader had made his appearance and successfully disarmed my father of one sword. It skid across the floor where Vega scooped it up. She ran at my father despite her own father warning her to stay put. She slashed the Templar leader in the back but then he turned on her. Before he could do anything he was stopped by Vega's father. The two warring leaders locked into a one on one sword fight to the death. Their lightning quick movements carried them farther away as they continued to claw at each other's throats, literally and figuratively. Vega ran over to me, pressing her hand to the hole in my abdomen.

"He caught me in the side. I don't think he hit anything," I stated, grunting when I tried to move.

"We need to stop the bleeding," she panted, her tone revealing how tired she was while she held me steady. I was swaying a little but I was more concerned for her. I held my hand to the gash she received and looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, let's go," I agreed. We helped each other to stand and stumbled to the exit. A gunshot rang out and fire burned deep in my leg. I screamed and collapsed, taking Vega with me after she valiantly tried to keep us up.

"Oh no you don't whelp! I'll kill you myself before torturing your forbidden lover and killing her too. Or better yet, I can make you watch before ending your traitorous life!" the Templar leader fumed at me furiously. Vega looked over to see him advancing on us, her father on his hands and knees, bleeding profusely. My father didn't look any better as he fought to reach us on an injured leg. He intercepted the hidden blade Vega drove at his neck by catching her wrist. He yanked the weapon off and threw it aside followed by Vega who hit the unforgiving wall, unmoving. Tears brimmed at my eyes and I clenched my teeth. He grabbed me by the back of my vest and dragged me to my feet. His hands shifted to aid each other in squeezing the life out of me, strangling me with ease. I choked and clawed at his thick gloves, my vision going black as I struggled to breathe. I could feel my body slowly shutting down as I ran out of air. This time I wasn't sure if this was where Blackheart met her end, but I was confident it wasn't. I had to hold on.

Unlike before, I knew this wasn't the end and took that reassurance to keep myself calm. I vaguely felt the point of his blade begin to dig into my stomach but I was soon numb to everything. I was on the last bit of air and close to blacking out when I was released. I fell to the floor hard, only just managing to stop my head from hitting the hard stone. I glanced up to see the great leader of the Templars frozen in surprise. His blood spilled freely from his throat, my scissors having slit it and then lodged forcefully in his neck. He fell to his knees and then dropped face first to the floor. Vega stood behind him, her hands coated in his blood. She snatched my own version of a hidden weapon from his corpse and slid them back in their place strapped to her thigh. I had forgotten she had them this whole time. She smiled tiredly at me and I laughed humorlessly in relief. I clung to her as she helped me to my unsteady feet. We made our way to the downed Assassin leader who watched us approach with a proud smile.

"My daughter, you've done more than I could ever have," he congratulated her. She made sure I was standing on my own before picking him off the floor too. Cuts of all sized marred his body and I was sure bruises would follow. He stroked Vega's cheek affectionately and then looked over to me. I held my side and stood hunched over but I was still able to smirk.

"She's quite a survivalist," I told him. He nodded and then walked over to bring me into his arms. I stared at him in awe when he pulled away.

"So are you. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done, West. You've proven me wrong on many accounts, put your life on the line for my daughter, and helped us to defeat your own father as well as deny your destiny. I would be honored if you joined the Assassins," he stated, gripping me by the shoulders. I looked at Vega who watched on with tears in her eyes and pride in her expression. I returned my gaze to the Assassin leader and nodded. He patted my shoulder and then dropped his hands to grip at the worst of his own injuries. I stepped back to look down and run my fingers over the ring bearing the Templar symbol. With shaking hands I removed it and tossed it next to my now deceased leader.

"Sorry father, but I was never a Templar," I muttered, dragging my eyes away from him to set them on my future, the Assassins who accepted me for who I was. I held out my hand and Vega took it after a quick look at her father who nodded permission. Together we left to check on the rest of the battle that was taking place outside as well as tend to our wounds. A new chapter of my life had begun, one that I was insanely loyal to. As long as I had Vega, I could do anything. I tightened my grip on her and ran into the light. The rolling blue and green pixels took over from there as I stood in the now very familiar landscape that went on forever. A screen came into formation in front of me and I raised my hand to poke at it when Vega materialized next to me. I jumped at her sudden appearance.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at the screen. I shrugged.

"I was just about to see when you showed up," I answered truthfully. She gestured for me to continue so I raised my hand again and touched the pulsing screen curiously. It flashed blue but continued to pulse. Nothing else happened. I cocked my head in confusion but Tori touched it next and it changed to flash green. An idea hit me and I raised my hand again. I waited for her to do the same, and when she caught on, she touched it at the same time that I did. It came to life at the contact and began showing us images. Vega went on to become a well-known Assassin and West Blackheart's pirate legacy helped her to stake out a fearsome Assassin reputation of her own. It went on to show Vega and West spending every moment together. They went on missions and saved each other time and time again. The Assassins grew in number while the Templars dwindled. Then it showed the venerable Assassin leader's death when he fell ill, leaving Vega to lead with Blackheart by her side. They continued on, countering the Templars at every turn. A particular conversation between them had me squeezing my hands closed tightly.

They agreed to keep their relationship a secret in order to carry on the tradition of an heir. They frequently saw each other when their children met up for routine training. Their spouses were none the wiser when they snuck off to be together again in the dead of night. They were respected high ranked Assassins and often had to travel to gain recruits and go on missions so no one suspected that they were more, still going strong and unable to dowse the fire that burned between them. The only ones who knew were Oliver and Valentine who stuck around to join the cause as well as Harris and Shapiro who kept the information to themselves too. Soon, old age caught up to them and the others who had been there since it all started. They were on their deathbed when Blackheart used the last of her strength to lay with Vega. They died together in Vega's old room, their children finding them in the morning. With three children each, and at varying ages, they carried on the Assassin lineage, successfully passing it down the many generations. The screen flicked then turned black, leaving me and Vega speechless.

"That was the closest they ever got. They put their duty before their happiness," I remarked with mixed emotions. I felt Tori grip my hand tighter and then pull on it, bringing me closer to her.

"W-we can make up for that," she suggested, beginning hesitantly but finishing strong. There was a glint in her eyes I recognized in Vega's when I was West Blackheart.

"Do you mean…" I wondered, hoping she really meant what she was implying. She nodded enthusiastically and gripped my other hand too.

"Jade, will you…will you be mine?" she asked, her hope and sincerity plain in her voice. I smirked and tugged her closer to stare into her warm brown eyes.

"I would want nothing more than to be yours Tori, as long as you're mine," I stated just as sincerely. She smiled that bright smile of hers and then threw her arms around me to crash her lips against mine. I melted into her gratefully, my arms wrapping around her waist. The bright light soon flashed us back to reality. I blinked my eyes a few times and raised a hand to my lips, still feeling hers on them. I hopped off the chair just as Tori got up. I waited for her to stand and then offered her my hand.

"We should talk to your dad. I'm going to join the Assassins and leave my father to his Templar reign. I'm going to follow in the footsteps of my ancestor and get her hard work back on track. Except, hopefully without all the bloodshed and pain this time," I joked lightly. She laughed but nodded in agreement. We left Abstergo Entertainment to head to Tori's house. I stayed with her until nightfall, not caring what my parents had to say of my absence. We tried to wait for her father to come home but it was getting late and Tori concluded he must be working overtime tonight. We retired to her room where I reclined on her bed. I found a baseball cap that I now wore on my head but made sure to pull it down over my eyes. I could now see why my ancestor liked her eyes covered when she snoozed. I heard Tori's cute giggle and then the bed dipped when she sat down.

"What's so funny, Vega?" I questioned, reverting back to calling her by her last name in order to trick her into thinking I was frustrated with her. I might have strong feeling for her but I never got tired of messing with her. She leaned over me and plucked the hat off my head in retaliation. I furrowed my brows at her now that the light was in my eyes.

"You looked like Blackheart," she commented with a crooked smile that struck me as cute.

"That was the point," I retorted, snatching the hat back and replacing it. She laughed again and fell down next to me.

"Hey, do you think Blackheart found a new ship?" she wondered idly.

"Sure she did. I can guarantee it actually. What I wonder is if she lamented all those barrels of wasted rum she had stocked on board," I mused, honestly wondering how that went.

"Jade!" she scolded, slapping my arm. I chuckled and smacked her back.

"Come on, you know she did," I pressed, prodding her in the side with my index finger.

"Well, yeah, knowing her I'm sure she did," Tori admitted with a nod and a giggle as she pushed my hand away. It looked like she was ticklish there.

"So you do know us well," I said, my smirk spreading across my lips. The bed shifted as she sat up and pulled off the cap again.

"Yep, and you know us just as well," she agreed, her eyes pinning me down the moment I opened mine. My smirk formed into a warm smile as I closed my right eye only. She grinned, tossed the cap, and cupped my face to kiss me tenderly.

"You're going to incite Blackheart's raging libido if you keep doing that," I warned her teasingly yet somewhat meaning it. Tori and I came away from our ancestors with the majority of their memories now unlocked within us. I couldn't be sure if I would react strongly to physical arousal or not but I couldn't deny that I really wanted to find out. I also wanted to see if Tori could be just as bold as Vega.

"Let's see if that's still applicable then," she whispered, voice sultry. Apparently she could. I groaned at the sound and wrapped my arms around her.

"Tori, you want to…take that step with me?" I questioned her, a little caught off guard that she was willing.

"If you think about it, we already have, but if you want to follow your ancestor then I'll follow mine," she replied, her shyness peeking through just enough for me to see that she was still her, not quite as bold. I thought about what she said and remembered that Blackheart had been Vega's first. She seemed to know what I realized because she blushed.

"I'll be sure to take good care of you then," I concluded, my tone slipping into a husky whisper. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her, making sure she felt how I put my whole heart into the gesture. She deserved that much and more, because I knew for sure that I loved her. I hoped she knew that I would do anything for her.

 


	13. History Repeated

The situation I found myself in seemed to have kindled the very flame our ancestors carried. I had never thought I would ever witness or experience a moment like this with Tori Vega, but now that I was here, I looked forward to it. I wanted it more than I wanted anything before. She took the lead and straddled my waist but I pulled her down to kiss her hard before she could do anything. Just because I was on the bottom didn't mean I would be submissive. She moaned at the contact of our tongues sliding together. Her tongue retreated so that she could pull away to kiss under my jaw and then nip once at my neck as if she was proceeding with a small amount of caution. It only served to rile me more now that I yearned for anything she could give me. Her next bite was soft, almost teasing, but I still gasped at the sensations she caused, my body arching into hers for more contact.

I marveled at the strong effect she had on me. It was more than anything Beck had to offer and lit a flame in me that burned with raw passion. I briefly wondered if it was just the cause of the unexplained yet strong attraction our ancestors passed to us or not, but I quickly didn't care when her dexterous fingers unbuttoned my shirt to slip it off and then dragged down my stomach to tug at my jeans. Shit, our clothes were way easier to remove now than in the past, making this go so much faster. I tore off her shirt and threw it aside, sitting up to grip behind her neck so I could lock her in a fervent kiss. Her lips on mine were intoxicating and I couldn't get enough of her. She nipped at my bottom lip and then locked eyes with me before slowly beginning to grind into me. A rush of heat pulsed through me, straight down, adding to my arousal. I wanted her now and I couldn't wait anymore.

"Damn, Tori," I moaned after she released my lip. I pushed her on her back and practically ripped off her pants. I pressed my body to hers and attacked her neck. My tongue trailed over her beautifully tan skin and then replaced it with my teeth. She tensed under me, expecting a harsh bite but I just nipped. My hands slipped behind her to unclasp her bra. Her newly exposed flesh attracted my hands and then my hungry mouth once my trail of kisses and bites fell lower. Her hands buried in my hair as I worked to pleasure her. My hips pressed to hers and then my hand slipped between us to brush against her once. She was wet, but not nearly as much as I wanted her to be, so I handled her a little more roughly. My tongue swirled over her sensitive flesh and she cried out, her hips bucking into me. I rocked into her in return, craving the contact. I straddled her strong thigh so that I could press my own into her and use hers for more friction. She directed me away from her chest with both hands on my cheeks.

"If you keep doing that I won't last much longer and I want us to…come together," she admitted, her already flushed face burning more with her bashfulness. I smirked in response and thrust into her. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, erasing the shy expression she wore. I could feel how much more aroused she was now, how her body was strained with excitement.

"Ok, I'll slow down, but I'm not making any promises," I mumbled, sliding my hands over her taut, flat stomach. She locked her legs on mine and rolled us over so that she was leaning over me now. Her hands rid me of my bra and then showed me just how crazy I was driving her moments ago. My head fell back and I writhed in pleasure at the feel of her hot mouth on me. A breathy moan escaped my lips and my hands glided down her back. Her fingers drew circles lower and lower until she hooked them into my panties, ugh, underwear. She slid them down and tossed them aside, finally exposing my whole nude form. Her eyes roamed over me and then she smiled appreciatively. Her fingers skimmed my thigh hesitantly and I trembled in anticipation.

"Touch me, Tori. Please. Do whatever comes naturally, but just do it," I pleaded and assured her so that we could continue. Her approaching nerves receded as she stroked me once, taking me by surprise. My breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat. She passed over again, her other hand gripping my hip to steady me. I groaned in frustration but forced my body to stop from arching in order to get more from her. She licked her lips and then took my hands from their locked grip on the blankets to place them on her waist. I understood what she wanted and slipped off her underwear. As soon as they were removed I gripped her ass and forced her hips down onto my own, rising to meet her. She cried out and began a steady rhythm with my hands guiding her. Her body was elegant and graceful in her pleasure. She rubbed against me a couple more times before I felt her hand drag up my thigh. It flitted over my inner thigh and my hips rose in need of her touch. She went right for the most sensitive part of me.

"Tori!" I gasped, my grip on her tightening. She smirked and then leaned down to bite and suck at my stomach, sides, and hip bones. Her tongue dipped into my navel and then up in a straight line to my collarbone. She licked her lips and then melded them with mine just as her fingers stopped their teasing to enter me. My heart skid to a stop and then started up at a much faster pace. I was gasping for air as she pumped into me, hitting that special spot which she found relatively quickly. I whimpered under her, completely at her mercy. I began to writhe when I felt my release building. Her fingers treated every thrust like it was the last time she would get to do this, which, if I had my way, would not be the case. Her intense dark eyes locked with mine and a sexy smile etched onto her face. She watched me as I wrestled down the mounting arousal she caused, trying to hold out longer. I gripped her wrist to stop her from entering me once more. I craved that climax but I made her wait. She gazed at me in confusion but I just tossed her on her back and bit at her neck.

Her moan echoed back to me like music. I soothed the red skin with my tongue and repeated the process on her shoulder, down the middle of her chest, over her stomach, and then onto her inner thigh. I sucked on the skin, reveling in the sounds that spilled from her mouth. I sat up to run my eyes over her body and the only thought I had was that she was beautiful in every way. I kissed her stomach and then my mouth moved to lick at her, causing her to buck and cry out frantically. I forced her hips down and continued, my tongue delving into her most intimate area. I could feel her body humming in pleasure under my fingers. Once I had her at the edge I replaced my mouth with my fingers and thrust two into her. She bit her lip to cut off the scream she had been about to let loose. Her hands had been clawing at the sheets under her but they moved to guide my mouth to hers. Our tongues danced as her hands left my face to grip my hip with one hand and returned to enter me with the other, two fingers sliding in agonizingly slow.

She pulled out just as slow to sink back in. It was torture but in the most blissful of ways. I found my hips rocking into her hand as she continued to pump in and out. I was back at the edge in no time with the help of her gentle touch. I shuddered against her when the pleasure peaked sharply. My own thrusts grew quick in speed and my breathing raced. She panted and closed her eyes, her hips rolling into my hand. With our bodies rocking and rubbing against one another and our hands working relentlessly we both hit our orgasm together, just as she wanted. I could feel her muscles tighten and trap my fingers within her. She moaned my name reverently in my ear, making me groan. Her nails dug into my hip as she rode through her climax. I cried out and repeated her name over and over again along with curses when I came. I felt like tearing the sheets under my death grip on them, my arm shaking from trying to brace myself. I gripped her fingers inside me, holding them there until it passed and I was left a shuddering mess.

I collapsed against her, taking a moment to catch my breath before I could slip out of her, sliding with ease from her climax. She did the same, dragging a deep moan from me at the loss. She stroked my thigh lovingly and then dropped her hand to the bed wearily. Her other hand rested on the small of my back, massaging into my relaxed muscles every once in a while. I caressed her side lovingly and then melted against her. We listened to our hearts find a steady beat and our heavy breaths level out before attempting to move. I slid off her to lay halfway on her. She wouldn't let me go far but I didn't mind. For the first time I was worn out, satisfied, and sweaty yet happy to be. I wrapped Tori's equally sweaty and satisfied body in my arms and curled against her. Not a word was said. She simply pulled the sheets over us and kissed my forehead then laid down again. I fell asleep with a genuine smile on my lips. Morning light didn't wake me up as I had thought it would. Instead, her sweet voice drew me from sleep.

"Jade, wake up," she called to me. I opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me. I ran a hand through her soft hair and then held the back of her head to bring her into a gentle kiss.

"Love you," I mumbled, bringing her forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and grinned when she smiled her bright smile that I've come to actually love to see.

"Love you too," she whispered. The memory of the sensual moment between us would forever mark this moment with clarity in my mind. I let her go and she pulled away to slide out of bed. I watched in admiration as the muscles of her slim body flexed when she got dressed. I eventually climbed out of bed and got dressed too. It helped that she caught me staring and shot me a look that was meant to snap me out of my daze.

"Sorry, it's just so hard to look away from you," I said with a shrug. She rolled her eyes as she walked over, buttoned my shirt for me, kissed me, and then moved to open her door. We each took turns in the bathroom to freshen up then I followed her down the stairs to see her father sitting at the table, facing us. His hands were clasped together and his chin rested on them. A faint knowing smile pulled at the side of his mouth.

"You're lucky your mom and Trina went to visit your aunt. I would hate to hear Trina complain that Jade was allowed in your room yet she couldn't have a boy over," he spoke up casually. Tori blushed and shuffled her feet.

"You heard…" she choked out softly. It was hard to hear her, and she was standing right next to me, but he nodded and leaned back in his chair. If I wasn't mistaken he seemed a little uncomfortable, but what parent wouldn't be after hearing that?

"I'm not mad or anything. I just didn't think I would be hearing my daughter with her…girlfriend, as soon as I walked in from a long day at work. I actually could have lived without hearing it at all," he remarked, his face trying to smile but was clearly failing as it turned into a grimace. Tori hid her face in her hands. I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, dad. We were waiting for you and…I just…I wasn't thinking-well, obviously, or I wouldn't have-oh geez, I'm sorry," she stumbled, giving her father a pleading expression. He chuckled and stood to walk over to us.

"It's ok Tori, I understand. I would be surprised if you  **hadn't**  given in," he admitted with a shrug. Well that was odd.

"What?" I questioned him with a raised brow. Did he or did he not approve of his daughter with me was all I wanted to know.

"You really are your ancestor's descendants if you can't keep your hands off each other," he explained. I laughed and took Tori's hand in mine to intertwine our fingers.

"Too true," I commented, thinking back to Blackheart's thoughts when it concerned Vega. Tori looked at her father and smiled hesitantly, knowing what he said to be true.

"Oh, I guess so," she agreed. He turned away to make his way back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"Ok, now that we're past that I want to talk about joining the Assassins," I spoke up, watching him pace like he was making plans for something very serious. For all I knew he could be. He stopped and looked up at me.

"Of course, Jade. How could I say no? We need you in order to repeat history. We can't let the Templars gain too many followers. We were so close to achieving our goal in the past but couldn't quite make it. I think we can this time," he said with a nod, confidence strong in his voice.

"Why do you say that?" Tori wondered.

"Because unlike before, you two are now armed with information. You have been imprinted with the vast knowledge of your ancestors. All you need to do is sharpen those tools with training. Where years of teaching you the skills would have set us back, now we can move forward at a quicker pace with some techniques to refine your skills. That, and you also know much more than new recruits. I believe we can do this," he explained happily. I could see what he meant and agreed with him.

"I think we can too," Tori said with a smile. I smirked at her father and held out my hand.

"So, no hard feelings about me being a Templar?" I joked. He laughed and gripped my hand to shake it once.

"I never have, Jade. I was only caught by surprise when you came into the picture because you showed up sooner than expected. As I said, I hoped you would take advantage of Abstergo even though it's run by our enemy. They made a grave error in letting you tap into the kind of information you now have. It's their mistake, one we will take advantage of. Because of this I knew you would turn out just like the ones before you. I trust you would change sides for Tori, and you did. I'm happy to have you. You're a strong member to join our cause," he further explained. I didn't know if it was the pride in his voice or the simple reason that I felt like I finally belonged somewhere that I did what I did. I let Tori's hand go to hug her father. He patted my back and I pulled away quickly to step back. Tori beamed next to me and reconnected our hands.

"So, what's our first line of action?" she asked him curiously. I was grateful for the change in topic she provided.

"First, we'll have to wait for your mother, sister, and aunt to return," he answered.

"Wait, our aunt is coming too?" she inquired.

"Yes, your mother and Trina had gone out to get her in the first place. I was steadily gathering our members to plan this a while ago now so once they get back we can move forward while we wait to hear from the others," he confirmed. Tori looked like she was lost in thought so I stepped in with my own questions.

"Does the others include Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Beck's family too?" I tested. He smiled conspiratorially and leaned closer.

"Between us, our families have been friends for a long, long, long time, but I think you knew that," he teased. I shook my head at his answer but smirked. There was a reason behind our little group. Our parents made sure we stuck together.

"And you kept all this from us because…" I prompted.

"Initiation isn't until you're eighteen. We decided that it was the best choice to keep you from worrying over it, you can handle it better when you're older, and to keep secrecy," he listed.

"Do you think they know?" I questioned Tori. She shrugged.

"If they don't know they'll know now," she replied.

"Exactly why I should inform them to bring your friends along. Maybe they can get a crash course at Abstergo too," he pondered, wandering back to his seat where his phone sat on the table.

"Won't that give the Templars more information on us?" I asked him. He nodded but didn't seem perturbed by what I pointed out.

"They may learn something but it's a small price compared with the memories it will help to unlock. Plus, we could always hack their system and destroy the data," he answered. He picked up his phone and began making calls while Tori and I excused ourselves to the living room.

"Here we go again," I stated, kicking back on her couch with my feet on the small table in front of us. She nodded and leaned against me.

"Except this time we're ready," she responded. Her flare of determination stoked a fire of determination in me too.

"We can do this together," I told her, taking her hand in mine. She glanced down at our joined hands and then met my eyes. She nodded once and then kissed my cheekbone, exactly where the scar would have been. I held her close to me, vowing to never let her go. Over the many years that our ancestors had fought, and it was finally our turn. Blackheart and Vega gave us a legacy that we had to continue. Just as they did, I had fallen for the daughter of my enemy. My own father tossed me aside. I joined my lover to further her cause without hesitation. My father would now have to be stopped in order to halt his corruption from spreading, and because he was my father,  **I**  wanted to be the one to do it. The Templar order will be destroyed now or we'll have to continue on to fight through the years just as it had always been. I had a good feeling that this time, it would go in our favor now that we had the upper hand. I was now a member of the Assassin's Creed. We'll stop at nothing to defeat our Templar enemies. A new generation of battle has begun and we're ready to step up to claim that legacy.

_**-Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember. Nothing is true. Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember. Everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted-** _


End file.
